


The Man Out Of Time [A Shadamy and Silver Story]

by brokenroses16



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenroses16/pseuds/brokenroses16
Summary: It has been 7 years of peace from the War with Eggman. And for the Freedom Fighters, it is the best time of their lives. Despite the calming nature peace has on someone, the heroes of Mobius are going  about it in different ways. Some finding love and others trying to run from the past.All is well until a silver-haired hedgehog seemly appears out of thin air to warn the heroes about an incredible force that seems to be the cause of the future's destruction.Will anyone believe the mysterious' hedgehog's cry for help? Or will he be left to fight for his future alone? Read to find out!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon/Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Manic the Hedgehog/Scourge the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dash with a name in between this indicates who's point of view the section is.   
> For Example:  
> -Shadow-  
> This means that it is in Shadow's point of view. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story :)

-Amy-

I squinted my eyes as the unbarring, golden light of the sun shone in my face. I groaned and let out a small yawn and turned my back to the light before I blinded myself. "Ugh, there goes my 8 hours of sleep," I affirmed to myself as I relentlessly arose from my bed and rubbed my eyes. Today was yet another failed, semi-sleepless night for me. Recently, I have been having a lot of those because of restless nights filled with flashbacks and nightmares about my past.

About.. _.him_.

 _He_ has been the one plaguing the back of my mind for the last 10 years since the day he left me without a single goodbye. As much I tried to push the memory of his sudden disappearance, I couldn't help but wonder about the reason behind his sudden abandonment of me. Why did he leave me when he knew he was the only one I had left? The only thing I had left of the mess I call a family.

The ringing of my cell phone was the thing that brought me out of my dark thoughts. I looked at my bedside where my cellphone rested and saw Sonic's name and photo as the caller ID. I quickly snatched my phone and answered it.

"Morning Ames, are you busy?" Sonic's usual friendly voice flooded the phone. "No, I just woke up actually. Is everything okay?" I questioned. "Yeah, everything is more than okay. Do you think you can over to my house? I have some AMAZING new to tell you guys!" I can tell this was big news, the enticement in his voice spoke it all. "Okay, I'll try to be there in about 15 minutes," I exclaimed and hung up before he could say any reply. Sonic's house is 10 minutes walk from mine, so I need all the time I can get.

I rushed to my closet and began to change out of my nightwear and into a fresh, cherry red dress along with a cool-toned peach blazer. I took a brief second to check myself in the mirror, and I realized the pure tiredness on my face. I was much paler than usual, and I had deep, dark bags under my eyes that not even concealer could fix. I knew my friends were bound to bring it up, and I had no excuse for it, and there was no way I was going to tell them the truth. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for what to come and dashed out the door, almost tripping as I tried to close it, making sure it was locked and secure. The view of the clear blue sky and the feel of the fresh, cold Autumn air were the first things to greet me as I walked down from my doorstep to the sidewalk. As I walked, I was sure to take in the rest of the lovely nature that surrounded me. I watched with a smile as the birds chirped in peach and cherry trees, and colorful butterflies fluttered around bushes and flowers. It was certainly an unusual step up from the wasteland the world used to be. Just remembering the grey skies and dead plants that once filled this, beautiful world made me shudder and cringe at the very thought of having to re-live it. I speed up my pace when I saw Sonic's house in the distance. "I wonder what has him so excited!" I giggled to myself, letting my mind race at the number of things Sonic could be so ecstatic about. Then again, I give the man to much credit. One time he called me full-on crying about how his girlfriend Sally has never tried a chilly dog. "I swear if this is about a hot dog or something stupid like that..." I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as my voice trailed off.

I approached his doorstep and walked close to the light slate door to give it a soft knock. I heard loud footsteps approach, and the sudden opening of the door made me take a step back and squeak in surprise. "Amy!" Sonic's loud voice greeted me as he engulfed me in a bear hug. I hugged him back and quietly said hello to him. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Come in, the rest of the gang already here!" Sonic rushed inside his house, and I slowly followed in suit, closing the door behind me. A quick rush of anxiety filled my body when I saw all my friends in Sonic's living room, talking amongst themselves. It's been about a month since I have seen or spoken to any of my friends, mostly due to my own anxiety of telling anyone of them about _him._

I felt as everyone's eyes fell on me, and I awkwardly gave a small wave as I approached them. "Good morning, everybody!" I heard a union of 'morning' greetings and warm smiles from my friends. Cream, Cheese, and Rouge got up from where they were sitting to come and greet me. "Miss Amy! It's so great to see you again!" Cream squealed as she and Cheese embraced me. "Chao Chao!" I smiled and hugged her tightly, a wave of sadness hit me slightly, I really did miss her warm, honey-sweet voice. "Hey hun, don't forget about me!" I gently unwrap my arms from Cream to greet Rouge, who I also missed in the past month. She hugged me tightly and swung me from side to side a little. "Ah, I missed you girl, where have you been?" I felt my body stiffen as she asked me that. My mind seemed to go blank as I let out an unsure 'uh' from my mouth. Rouge let go of me and clasped her hands on my cheeks to examen my face. "Hun, are you okay? You look tired." I averted my eyes from her concerned gaze and took a step back. The room grew quiet, and the anxiety in me rose once more. The feeling of everyone's eyes burning holes into me drove me mad. "Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." I flashed a fake, reassuring smile and gave out an exhausted laugh. "Are you sure nothing is wrong, Miss Amy? You can always talk to us, we are your friends, and we care about you." I looked at Cream nervously and lightly sighed. "I know Cream. I just couldn't sleep, I swear." I shut my eyes, pleading for this interrogation to stop. "Well, if you say so, Hun. We just worry, okay." Rouge reassured me in a calming tone. "I'm going to head to the restroom, I'll be back in a second." I gave the two girls a smile before excusing myself and headed in the direction of Sonic's bathroom. I felt as if my heart was going to erupt from the pent up frustration of not being able to express myself openly in front of my own friends.

"I know you're lying, Rose."

The words surged through my body like piercing electricity. I turned to my left to see Shadow reclining against a dull blue slate wall, avoiding my gaze by keeping his eyes shut. Not only was I surprised to see him here, but that he actually cared about what I'm feeling. We had our small moments in the past, but he was never big on confronting people on emotions so head-on. I gave him a nervous smile, attempting to act like nothing is wrong. "Oh, morning Shadow, I didn't know you were going to be here." Shadow opened his eyes to look at me, a slight glare in his crimson iris'. "Don't avoid the obvious, Rose. I know you're not telling us something. You've been gone for well over a month without any explanation or contact with anyone, and when you do suddenly appear, you look frail, drained, and exhausted. Something isn't right." I stood there in troubled awe.

_'How was he able to read me so well.'_

A cold shiver of fear erupted in my body as a tear slide down my cheek. I attempted to laugh it off to get him off my tail but obviously failed miserably as more tears escaped my eyes. I quickly looked away from him when I felt his piercing stares. The stares of people always made me anxious, no matter how many times I try to ignore it, it always makes me feel nervous. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself to walk away from him to not further embarrass myself when I felt something warm wrap around me tightly.

_'Was Shadow..._ **_hugging me_ ** _?'_

I gained the courage to open my eyes and was met with my face near a tuft of white fur and arms lanked around my waist. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and the pounding of my heart in my chest, but not out of anxiety, but out of giddy nervousness. "No more tears, Rose, talk to me after. Please." With wide eyes, I nodded and slowly released myself out of his grip and sat with the rest of the group without a glance towards Shadow's direction.

_'What just happened?'_

-Shadow-

The complete and utter contemptuousness I endured inside of me from having to show even an ounce of sentiment toward another being made feel inferior to the Hero's of Mobius. Despite the uncontrollable irritability of having to swallow my pride, I wasn't able to escape the consequences of my attitude. I felt my ears want to twitch, and my body throb in pure ferocity, but I knew I had to put this aside before I let them consume me. Others might call it 'Fragile Masculinity,' I call it being a Superior Force. I released a profound sigh filled with pent up anger as I looked towards Rose. The anger boiled inside of me from the sight of her as the shell of the person she used to be. Usually, she'd be as giddy and as excited as her friends around her, although it was slightly annoying, it suited her personality and didn't really mind it at all. But now she was barely talking with any of her friends, and she had an evident fake smile on her face.

_'Why doesn't anyone say anything? Do they not care? She's definitely hiding something!'_

At this point, I wasn't ashamed to admit that she is the reason I was even behaving moderately stable. I found comfort in the knowledge in knowing that Rose will be fine, and we can get this whole mess cleared up once I obtain the chance to talk to her. She isn't the only been having an uneasy, reoccurring feeling the past month. The difference is that I know I can handle it, the effects it is having on Rose were brutal.

When I heard the conversation went from talking about the new world peace to chilly hot dogs is when I finally decided to make my way over to the Faker. I could practically sense my patient grow thinner with every passing, useless, chattered filled minute that I could have spent clearing things up with Rose.

"Listen here, Faker, you invited us here for an important announcement, not to talk about hot dogs. Either explain yourself or I will not only leave but hit you before I go!" Everyone's conversation stopped to look at Sonic, who nervously looked up at me before rising up with Sally.

"Well, Sally and I had something to say to everyone." They both looked at each other before smiling. "We're engaged!" They shouted unanimously, earning clapping and shouts from the group in front of them, except for Rose, who just clapped softly with a now genuine smile on her face, which caused me to smirk in satisfaction. I watched as Rouge and Cream ran over to look at Sally's ring is when I walked over to Rose. "Thanks for finally getting it out of him. I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to hear another rant about chilly dogs from Sonic." Rose smiled softly at me as I stood beside her. "We can go to your house after this if you want. Or we can talk while I walk you home. Whatever you choose, but either way I'm going to make sure you get home safe." I watched as Rose's smile dropped a little as a nervous look appeared on her face. She looked up at me and just nodded. "We can go to my house if you want to." I looked away from her and gave her a small nod before walking away towards Sonic. He had an idiotic glee-filled grin on his face as he showed off his ring to Knuckles and Tails, who congratulated him for finally proposing.

"So, finally decided to tie the knot huh? Well, I hope the best for you two." Sonic smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I said nothing as I left towards the door, and looked at Rose who was talking to both Sonic and Sally. I leaned against the wall near the door as I saw her wave goodbye to the two. I watched in slight annoyance when Sonic hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist like I did. I felt my eye twitch as he let go of her, his face slightly flushed. She walked towards me, awkwardly fumbling with her hands as I stared at her. I took out the red chaos emerald I always keep with me and stuck out my hand for her to hold. She took it and looked up at me and nodded.

 ** _"I'm ready to tell you everything Shadow_**."


	2. Chapter 2

-Silver-

The feeling of transportation hit me like a truck. I knew that from this point on, I wasn't in my world anymore. The air blew differently in this place, and the space around me felt free. I quickly regained my focus and knew I had to prepare myself to discover where I am. Plus, the pain I felt in my eyes from squeezing them shut eventually got to my head, but that still didn't change the feeling of fear I had from failure.

_'Mental M.S. Log Entry 4709: Trail #14 in progress, I have yet to open my eyes because I don't want to see a purple dinosaur again like in Trail #2. The air is, finally, breathable, and it smells like fresh cherries and peaches. I swear if I am in a tree again like in Trail #1, I will cry. Last time I feel out of a 70-foot tall tree, and I fell and killed an animal, and I am not trying to re-live that.'_

I filled my lungs with the fresh, fruity air around me and prepared myself to finally see where I landed. I quickly shot my eyes open and gasped in excitement. Thankfully, I wasn't in a tree as I thought, and instead, I was in the middle of a road that was aligned with different types of fruit trees with pinkish flowers blossoming from its branches. The thing that really caught my eye was the sky. Throughout all the trails, I have never seen the sky as pigmented as it was in here. The atmosphere screamed peaceful, which I was internally grateful for, yet envious of it out of jealousy that my world wasn't able to enjoy it.

_'At least they're living well.'_

I shook my head to regain my focus. Despite the breathtaking scenery, I still have no idea _where_ or _when_ I am. I quickly pulled out the touch-pad on my wrist and attempted to pull up anything of this time period that would display the year of when I landed.

_'Please let this have worked...'_

As I looked through the files, I came across the local newspaper that was 'issued today.'

**MAY 21, 2020**

I felt the year ponder in my head for about a minute, it felt so unreal, like some sweet sick dream. All the pain, all the tears, all the mourning I have accumulated for the past 17 years of my life, suddenly hit me all at once. Tears and whimpers of both anger and happiness escaped my eyes and mouth as I fell onto the bright, green grass. For the first time in my life, I actually got to feel the happiness of hope for myself and for my future.

"It worked. It actually worked!" I shouted as I stood up from the grass in joy.

"What worked?"

I jumped in surprise as I heard the squeaky voice of a little boy. He couldn't have been older than 8, and he was riding on a trike. "Adult stuff, you wouldn't understand kiddo. Now shoo." I waved him off with my hand and got back to checking my touch-pad, mostly to distract myself from the wetness of my face from the tears.

"Okay, Weirdo." I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I whispered something vulgar under my breath. As soon as the kid was out of sight, I got back to smiling and wiping the tears from my eyes. All the hard work I have put into attempting to fix what is broken will finally pay off. I went back to my touch-pad and started to look for _her_ address, I knew I had to find her to find everyone else.

**_17643 Rose Cherry Drive_ **

I chucked at the slight irony of her address name. It seemed to fit her perfectly.

I entered the address into the Global Positioning System and began walking. I quickly sighed in relief when I realized I landed in her neighborhood. The sight of all the trees and life made my heart emit with joy, knowing that she and her friends are living in peace and comfort. But the realization of the reason I traveled here hit me hard. I felt like a terrible omen for them, knowing that what follows after they met me is destruction and chaos.

_'What if they don't believe me? What if they turn against me? Ugh, I should have brought some proof that this event is really going to happen.'_

The bark of a tree and a hit on the head from a peach brought me out of my thoughts. "Ouch," I said quietly as I backed away from the tree trunk and looked at my wrist, watching the pink destination light blink. I look at the house in front of me, and it made me smile softly to myself. It was a simplistic white house with small, pale pink designs embroided into the front of the house. It's most notable feature was the array of pink and red rose bushes that were in full bloom around the house.

As I drew closer, I knew the feeling in my stomach was telling me that this house belonged to Amy Rose.

I walked up to her glossy white door and mentally recited what I want to say to her.

_'Oh, the things I want to say to her. I could write books upon books on all the things I would say to her, the question I have for her, the feelings I have for her.'_

I took a deep breath when as I stood face to face with the door, the feeling of nervousness took over me as I backed away from it.

_'Ah! Get it together man! You've been through trials upon trials to get here to warn them about this, and you can even talk to the most important person for the future! You're such a wimp!'_

I paced in front of her door as the battle within myself took place in my head. I knew I had to do this, but now all I wanted to do is go run and hide from this world, from her, but I knew I had to do this. I needed to do this to give the future a real chance to flourish.

_'No more running, no more pondering!'_

I could feel the yell of determination surge confidence in my body, I confidently smirked as I went up to her door and gave it a knock. There was a pause, and I could hear soft footsteps approach the door. I could feel my heart beat faster as the noise of the doorknob tuning made me jump.

"Hello?"

There in front of me stood a young woman in a red dress and a peach blazer that made her green emerald eyes pop out. Her long pink quills that framed her pale face were perfectly draped on her shoulders. Could this be her?

"Hello, I was told Amy Rose lived here? I have an important message for her." I bit my lip slightly as she looked at the ground and then back at me. "I'm Amy Rose, what did you need to tell me." The feeling of shock and happiness hit me as I took a step back. She put her hand near her mouth. "Are you okay, do you want to come inside?" I watched the concern in her eyes glow as she stared at me. I felt the heat of embarrassment rush to my cheeks when I stood up straight and approached her slightly. "No it's okay, I'm sorry, I fazed out a bit there. But I do have important news to tell you. Amy Rose, you, your friends, and the people of Mobius are all in danger. I can tell you what happens, but I will need to come inside. I can't attract attention anymore, please." I couldn't explain the emotion on her face, but after a couple seconds of looking around, she pulled me inside by my arm. I let out a noise a surprise as she shut the door behind her. "Please, tell me everything. This can't be good, can it?" I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I knew better than try to give her hope at a moment like this.

"I will, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about me yet. I'm afraid this has to be kept between us for now."

"Keep what between who?"

"AH, SHADOW!" I feel to the floor in a sudden hysteria, I wasn't prepared to meet anyone else at the moment. As I opened my eyes to look up, I saw Shadow's crimson eyes glow in slight anger of my presence. I felt my ear twitch in a sudden remembrance as I looked between him and Amy. "Wait, are you two... _ **Together**_?!" I saw as Amy turned bright pink, and her body stiffed as she tried to utter out an explanation. Shadow's glare became more intense as he walked to stand beside her. "And what if we are? What is it to you, anyway?" It was my turn to blush and stiffen as I hadn't thought of an answer or excuse on why I would ask such a question. "Uh, I mean not that it matters to me or anything, wait- I mean it does matter to me-, Wait no that came out wrong. I...uh...You know, it just a reasonable question to ask you know. You see two people of the opposite sex in the same house alone; one only starts to assume things." My awkward stammering was followed by a nervous and scared laugh. Shadow looked away and made that 'humph' noise he always does. I quickly quieted down and rolled my shoulders out of both relief and humiliation. I looked down and was about to pick myself up when I saw the hand of Amy Rose stretched out at me. "Come on, Stranger, you have some explaining to do one the future." I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand and stood up. Even though her gloves, I can feel the warmth radiating from her hands, it was comforting to me. Comfort is a feeling I've been longing for these past 17 years.

"Don't be such so mysterious stranger. What's your name?" Amy said in a soft tone.

_'My name! Oh no, they can't know my name! And if I give them a fake name that might mess things up in the future...Ah, I don't know what to do here, mission log! What do I even call myself! I probably look like an idiot just standing here and not answering her question! Oh no, I probably seem rude too! I don't want to be rude and hurt her feelings!'_

"Hey, jackass, the lady asked you a question, now answer it. I've been thinking the same thing since you got here. Presenting yourself with a name is quite rude, don't you think?" I could practically feel the venom in his words. The feeling of shame quickly washed over me, I didn't have any response to Shadow's or Amy's questions.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I panicked because I can't tell you my name. I don't know what effect it can have on the future. For now...you can call me Es."

"S?" Amy said in a questionable, curious tone. I shook my head slightly. "No, not 'S,' Es." Shadow cocked his head back, a little in slight confusion. "I see nor hear no difference." I put my hands in front of me and pointed both my hands at Shadow. "Yes, there is a difference. S is just the letter 's' while 'Es' is spelled 'e and s,' and they both sound completely different Shadow." I saw Shadow's right eye twitch in anger as he approached me. "Stop wasting our time with idiotic nonsense such as a name. We will call you whatever you want and that's final. If you have any problem with it, so help me, you will not breathe another breath. Do I make myself clear, S?" I backed away slightly and put my hands up in defense. Amy made a face towards Shadow as she made her way towards me. "Please ignore him. I know you mean well, S. Tell us what happens in the future." She grabbed my arm and led me to the couch. The feeling of Shadow's eyes burning holes in me gave me shivers down my spine. I sat down on the sofa in front of Amy and Shadow. The feeling of slight guilt and nervousness of the words that were about to leave my mouth made my body shake.

"There are some details I can't say, but I know this much. Sometime in late June, two powerful forces will come to Mobius to reek total chaos in the city. One has the power of illusion and the other of destruction, and if we don't do anything, thousands will die, including some of your closest friends Amy." I looked up at her, she looked riddled with worry and sadness. I quickly looked away to ease my guilt, but it failed. "Amy, sadly, you are the first affected by his power. The attack starts in your neighborhood, killing everyone except for you. You, thankfully, survive, but you don't wake up for about two or three years. It was never really made clear when you woke up. But by then, it was too late. Mobius was left in ruins. Unfortunately, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sally were the first to fall." I paused to take in the moment of sadness. I felt the tears of losing good people who fought to protect the planet get to me. I felt a weight place itself next to me as I cried slightly into my hand.

Amy's arms wrapped around my waist as I cried. "You don't have to comfort me, you know. It's just the guilt of being here and warning you guys is getting to me." I felt Amy let go of me, and she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You have every right to feel sad about losing Knuckles, Rouge, and Sally. But I promise we won't let that happen. You don't have to feel guilty, S." I turned my body away from Amy. I started to shake a little bit as I prepared to tell her the truth.

"No, Amy, I should feel guilty. They aren't the only ones who fall because of those two bastards who terrorized Mobius. After you wake up, you and the rest of your friends do everything you can to try and fix Mobius, but with the Master Emerald destroyed, the chaos emeralds are useless. A year passes when-." The chocking back of tears started to burn in my throat. I could feel footsteps walk towards me and grab me from behind. "What is it? Tell me what happens to Rose!." His voice was threatening and deadly. It made me want to break entirely right then and there, but I knew I had to pull myself together if I want to make a difference.

_**"Amy, I don't you how to tell you this, but you are not in my future. I'm sorry, Amy, but you die before you can even join the fight a second time around."** _


	3. Chapter 3

-Amy-

The words of death that S spoke to me rang tortuously throughout my body and mind. I could feel the weight of my world crash down on me with every word S spoke. I've already been having a tough time coping with the loss of _him_ , but now I've not only learned about the deaths of my closest friends, but of my own demise as well. I wanted to comfort S the best I could, obviously having to re-live a period of so much death is painful, but I didn't even know how to console myself. What am I even supposed to do with this information? I could feel my eyes well up with burning tears of fear and sadness as I turned away from S, who was also shaking and crying into his hand. Why was this affecting him so much? It could be that he is just a naturally caring person, which I have no doubt that he is, but the feeling that he is more than that kept biting at me.

"You only say things like that if you have a death wish. What do you mean Rose 'does not make it'?" I heard Shadow's voice echoed throughout the already depressingly quiet house. I watched as he aggressively stood in front of S and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. S looked away from him, tears still on his face from the news that he broke to me. "Shadow, stop it, please! You're going to hurt him." I shot up to grab hold of S before Shadow hurts him any further than he is already feeling. "Hurt him? You are worried about me hurting him when he hurt you with a blatant lie? Look how he has you right now, crying. I will not tolerate that. Either you underestimate my tolerance for stupidity, or you have your priorities mixed up, Rose."

Shadow tightened his grip on S as he squirmed uncomfortably. "Why would I ever lie to hurt someone intentionally? I came to tell her about the future. As harsh as it may appear to be, it's true. And the killing only continues after her death, Shadow!" I looked at Shadow, whose eyes were glowing as they do when he is irritated or angry. I gasped as Shadow threw S backward so that he landed on his back. "I know it's a lie because I would never let that happen, you fool!" S was still lying on the ground, presumably trying to take in Shadow's words. I felt my face turn red as I turned away. _'He wouldn't let that happen?'_ Why would Shadow say that? Maybe I'm overthinking it. Shadow hasn't demonstrated any evil tendencies since betraying Eggman years ago. I don't think Shadow would ever intentionally let anyone die unless he had a valid reason to kill them. As of what I know, Shadow hasn't had any blood on his hand since the war with Eggman.

_'Ugh, I am overthinking this, aren't I? What is wrong with me today?'_

I sighed as I remembered everything that is wrong. And although Shadow's words made me blush, I knew better. I knew that I was going to die in the future, and it both angered and saddened me. I was about to hold back Shadow by the arm when I saw him try to go over to S again, but instead, he was stopped by a mystic blue light. "Look, that's ENOUGH! I know it hurts to know this, believe me, it's not easy for me either. But instead of focusing on what you want to consider to be the truth, let's try to prevent the future deaths of innocent people. Or is it too much for your ego to handle?" I clasped my hand over my mouth as I looked between both S and Shadow. I've never heard anyone talk to Shadow like that, mostly out of fear that he'll end their life, but obviously, S had had enough of Shadow's behavior. "Both of you, please stop. All this fighting is pointless, and both of you are acting ridiculous!" Both of the guys looked at me as I felt the tears rush down my face. S let go of Shadow, who quickly went over to me. He sighed and looked away from me, a flicker of sadness in his now non-glowing eyes. I felt his gloves rub my eyes and cheeks softly, wiping and drying the tears off. I felt my heartbeat rush, and my face, again, turned as red as my dress. "I said no more tears, Rose. I promise you that I will not let that happen. To you or to anyone." He caressed my face in the left palm of his hand, he still looked away from me, but I can feel the caring nature that he was radiating. It made me feel like everything was okay, as long I stood by his side, everything would be okay.

_'Wait, what I am doing, I can't be thinking that at a time like this! Anyways, it's not like he likes me or anything. He's just a good friend. Yeah, that's what friends do, right?'_

S stood up and dusted himself off. He smirked at me and winked, averting his eyes in Shadow's direction. My face grew hotter as I remembered the question S had asked earlier.

_'Did we really look like a couple?'_

Shadow looked back at what I was staring at, and he growled something under his breath, something that I wasn't able to understand.

"There's more to it, you know. After...you know what, the attacks stop for a while. But the peace doesn't last forever. Maybe a year or two at most, they come back. In another rampage, he kills Tails and Cream in Tails' own workshop. Sonic tries to avenge his best friend's death, but he loses his leg. He never runs again after that. He actually is never the same after that. Sonic lost everything that day, I can't help but feel back for the guy." S rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke to us, obviously nervous about talking over the events that happen in the future. "Shadow, you manage to live throughout all of it, but even you couldn't defeat them. None of us could. In the future that I currently live in, there is barely any life anymore, only a couple of plant life, and at most a good chunk of people that we managed to save. Out all the hero's of Mobius, You, Sonic, and I are the only ones who remain." Shadow looked at the ground for a second and then at S, who was trying to hide his apprehensive and embarrassed face behind a tuft of bangs. "You hid a lot of secrets. We don't even know your name, and yet you expect us to believe this whole story that you claim to state is real. Where is your evidence?" I too then looked at S, curious about what he was going to say. I never really question his credibly, I assumed that someone as passionate as S would be telling the truth. Especially when it concerns death and chaos.

S averted his eyes from us and let out a heavy sigh like he knew this question was coming. He twiddles his finger together before looking away, knowing he won't get out of this. "I found a journal stating the things of the past. I knew he only thing to do was to go and see you guys." S noticeable looked around at different objects as he spoke to us, not to mention his face looked frantic. "You're lying. You may seem and sound like a total moron, but even I know that you are not stupid enough to believe in something you 'found.' There is more to the story, and you know it." Although Shadow's words were harsh, he did have a point. Of course, minus the part in when Shadow called him an idiot. Ever since I met S, I've had a weird feeling about him and what he means to us. S looked at me with a worried look, like he was pleading for me to intervene. But with no idea what to do or say, I stayed silent, even if I meant I felt guilty.

"Alright, I lied. Only because I can't tell you the truth. Things that I do or say here are already effecting and changing the shape of the future, I don't want to do too much damage than I've already done simply by being here. The only reason I know this will happen is that it was written in the journal of someone very close to me. This person knew every single one of you personally, that's why he knew so much about every single one of you. This is someone I know would never lie to me, and that is the person who sent me here to repair the future. To aid the rebuilding of that new future. Something you don't understand is that I left the only person who cared about me. When I go back, they will probably not be the same person they once were, but they agreed to it anyway, because they cared more about fixing the past than living in the same future. All I ask from you and Amy are to believe and trust me in helping you defeat the bastards who ruined my future. Please, I can't do this without everyone else."

"And how can you be so sure that it will work this time around?" I felt the insecurity of my voice leave me at that moment. Both S and Shadow looked at me, concern in their eyes. "I mean, if it's really true what you say, how are you sure we can defeat them this time around?" S looked at me and smiled. "Because before we didn't have you Amy Rose. I was going to tell you later, but right now, hope is what you need. So I hope you believe me when I say you are the only one who can defeat him." I looked at S, shocked.

_'Me, the only one who can defeat monsters that killed all my friends and possibly also myself. How am I supposed to take down beings like that!'_

"It's hard to believe I know, but trust me. You are more powerful than you realize. And far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Once those two meet you, they don't stand a chance." S's words gave me a little bit of hope, but I still had a tough time believing it.

"I'm sorry S, but you're wrong. If people like Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow can't defeat him, how am I any different? I won't stand a chance!" I looked down at my own insecurity. I knew he was wrong, I felt the doubt in every cell of my body. I felt footsteps head in my direction and two strong hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw S's soft, golden amber eyes staring at me fondly. "Don't doubt yourself Amy. You will be able to defeat them. And with me having your back, you have nothing to worry about." I stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. I just stared at his eyes and his reassuring smile. "Are you sure?" I asked, my tone sounding a little nervous. "I asked you to trust me, didn't I?" With that, he let go of me, a soft look on his face. I looked at Shadow, who was looking away from me. I couldn't tell whether he was angry, but I definitely felt an uneasy aura from him.

"Oh, it's dark outside already? That's weird, it's only 8 p.m." I looked at S's direction. He was staring out of my living room window, admiring the darkness that the world outside projected. I made my way towards S and joined him near the window. "Yeah, it's called night. Don't tell me you don't have the night in the future." For the first time, I heard S genuinely laugh. "Of course we have night, but it usually happens around 9:30 or 10 p.m. at the latest. It's just weird to see it be dark at his hour."

"Yeah it's dark now, should it be a good time to leave."

I shot a look of disbelief at Shadow, ho was posted near my door, again averting his eyes from us like he always does.

"Shadow! Don't say things like that. Remember, this is my house, and guests of this house are able to leave whenever they please." Shadow looked at me, eyes glowing again. I looked away from him, slightly scared that he was going to yell at me or something.

_'Maybe I should keep my mouth shut next time.'_

"No Amy, it's okay. I'll leave. I can tell I've caused way to much trouble already." S looked away from the window and gave me a reassuring smile. "Wait, S, do you even have anywhere to go?" S looked away from me for a second and then back into my eyes again. "Of course I do!" I gave him a look, I could tell he was lying. "Okay, where is it?" I could tell S was uneasy, looking around frantically and trying to come up with an excuse. "Uh, why do you want to know! Are you trying to stalk me?" I gave S a look, and he quickly backed away from my glare. "Okay, I don't have anywhere to go, but I'll find something." As he was going to leave, I grabbed him by the arm like I did when we first met, but instead, I pulled him towards me. "I guess you're staying with me then."

_**"What?"** _


	4. Chapter 4

-Shadow-

I could not believe my own ears. Rose, a perfectly sensible individual, was going to allow a complete stranger to stay at her house for a whole night. It was unreasonable! What could possibly be going through that mind of hers?

"What do you mean he's going to let him stay here? We all meet today, and you are allowing him to stay? Either you are out of your mind or completely naive." I could feel the anger boil inside me as I started at that idiot S's face. Amy made a noise and pulled the idiot closer to her. "Well, I guess I'm out of my mind than because there is no way I'm going to let S leave this house without anywhere to go. Plus, I want to know more about the future and why it concerns me!" Amy looked at me, determination burning in her soul. The person I saw this morning was gone, and instead this determined, yet naive, girl was in her place.

"Fine, whatever, it's not like I care anyways!" I spat as I left, not turning to see Rose's face. I felt my chest grow heavy from the lie that I spat at the person I care about the most. I did actually care about what happened to Rose, and if anything that idiot said was true, I knew I needed to do everything I could to protect her more than I ever did before.

I knew what I felt for her was more than friendship or the simplistic etch of being a considerate Samaritan, the feeling I had for her dove deeper than those things would ever be. I wanted to be by her side, protect her in her times of need, console her when she cried, and make her smile. Although my pride screamed at me that these emotions I had for her would lead me down a path of being soft, I was willing to put up with it if it meant calling someone as beautiful as Rose mine.

'She would never ever love someone as unstable as you.'

The word rang through my head, I knew I'd heard them before, but from where? I felt my mind turn and stomach feel sick. "What's happening to me?" I looked around, I was currently in the middle of the city sidewalk, although there was not too much commotion, there was enough people insight to witness what was about to happen to me. Although it pained my stomach, I bolted through the streets, passing by buildings until finding an empty ally. I quickly ducted in the abandoned ally and fell to the dirty floor. The pain in my head kept getting stronger and stronger, so much that I started digging my glove covered fingers onto my scalp, trying to claw away the pain wasn't helping me one bit. The last thing I remember is screaming in the darkness before I closed my eyes, not yet prepared for what would happen in my head.

-Third Person-

_Shadow was in a tube, his eyes searched for anyone to listen to his pleas for freedom, but as always, no one was ever there with him. Loneliness was his best friend. Well, loneliness and Maria Robotnik. He longed for the times that he was granted the privilege to explore the ship and hang around Maria, who was always teaching him new things. The latest subject was 'love.' It was strange and foreign to Shadow, but Maria had told him that anyone was capable of loving and experiencing love, so he believed that this feeling was normal._

_As Shadow grew impatient with the other humans, and he decided to knock and bang on the glass of his tube, trying to reach anyone who would let him out._

_"Well, well, my creation, quite impatient today, aren't we?" The evil, raspy voice of Dr. Robotnik boomed through the empty laboratory. Shadow knew better than to respond to the Doctor, so he shook his head, backing away from the glass that he was once hit. "Good answer. Oh my creation, how you have done me wrong. I thought we agreed to stay away from Maria. Yet, when I asked her about you, she told me that you loved her. Isn't love a bit of a strong word? One you should stay away from." Shadow's eyes widen, and he felt his body shake in uneasiness. "But Maria said it was okay to love, and that she loves me, so I should love her." Dr. Robotnik turned to look towards Shadow, who was cowardly trembling in his tube. The Doctor laughed, his crude voice bouncing off the walls and mocking Shadow who was trying to defend his friendship with Maria, a bond that he cherished with every ounce of wit he had in his body. "Oh, my naive, naive, creation. How I pity your innocent nature. I thought I made you more complex than this. Did Maria happen to tell you what love really is?" Shadow shook his head towards the Doctor, who smirked evilly in response. "Love is nothing but a chemical reaction that occurs in one's brain. Therefore it is completely and utterly meaningless!" The Doctor threw a pointy tool at Shadow's glass prison, scaring him and forcing himself to push his back towards the opposite side of the glass, making the fins on his back crush painfully from the pressure._

_"But Maria is my friend! She told me herself! She wouldn't lie!" The Dr. Robotnik sneered towards Shadow, clenching his fist at his creation's sudden burst of confidence. "Talking back now, are we? The reason you are even alive is to cure her disease, nothing else! I did not make you to love others. A life from as ultimate as yourself is incapable of love!" Shadow felt the burning of salty tears welling up in his eyes, yet he didn't know why at this moment, he felt like crying, especially in front of Dr. Robotnik. The only other being he was able to express his feelings to was Maria, but she obviously wasn't here right now. The sense of humiliation arose in Shadow as the Doctor smiled savagely at his emotions._

_"Tears, really? For what? To save a human connection? You certainly are pitiful, aren't you?! That's why Maria even allows you to be in her presence. She is tainted with the burden of enabling wretched beings intact with her. That's all you will ever be to her, you know! Nothing but a sick, miserable, pitiful creature! There will be no love nor friendship. Just a bunch of pitiful nothingness! And don't you hold your breath about leaving my creation. You'll be in that tube for a long, long time. I know you will adjust nicely." The Doctor let out a laugh as he pressed his face up at the glass. Shadow fell to the floor in defeat, tears on his face and his mind a mess. He already felt like a lost child, but now he will be a lonely, miserable, lost child._

_"She would never ever love someone as unstable as you."_

-Shadow-

"Shadow? Shadow! Please, wake up!"

I could hear a soft voice calling to me, but it was entirely clear to me. My eyes felt heavy, and my mind felt blank, at least it did. The memories suddenly came flowing back to me; Dr. Robotnik, Maria, the loneliness, everything. I shot my eyes open, and I felt the whole essence of my body come back to me. In front of me was Rose, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Shadow, I'm sorry! I should have never talked to you like that! Are you okay? What happened?" As she yelled questions at me, she engulfed me in a hug from where we were sitting. The feeling of her body embracing mine made me feel warm and at ease as if everything that just happened in my mind was nothing.

"Don't blame yourself Rose, I'm still okay. I just feel...strange." I placed my hand on my head, rubbing it gently, trying to soothe my own mind from what I experienced. I took a second to enjoy her embrace, but then I made a confused face. "Rose, how where you able to find me?" She let go of me, I winced at the loss of her warmth. She grabbed my hand, the sudden touch made my body surge. I didn't entirely hate the feeling, but I did feel like a love-struck moron at the fact I felt the heat in my face over a gesture as simple as her holding my hand. Rose looked behind her, trying to visually answer my question. I tilted my head slightly, yet I could not make out what was in the coat of darkness. All I was really able to see was an ominous figure, with the only light raiding off of him was the bright blue outline of sunglasses and different lines across his body.

"S told me he felt that something bad had happened to you, so we came looking for you. Well, he was going to go without me, but I needed to make sure you were okay, Shadow." I could never get over the way Rose's voice sounds, it was soft and calming. I have no idea why someone like that Faker Sonic would even dare to call it 'annoying' or 'aggravating.' The figure then made himself visible, and sure enough, it was S. His face told a mix of embarrassment and worriness, something I didn't expect out of him since he snapped at me during our first meeting. Rose looked back at me, motioning her head towards S. "Just put your differences aside for now. Without him, I would have never found you." I narrowed my eyes slightly towards him, I eventually scoffed and mentally agreed to myself that I was going to attempt to 'thank' him for his 'oh so gracious effort.' Rose quickly took note of my sudden decision and stood up on her feet. She stuck out her hand for me to get up, which I gladly accepted. I knew I was perfectly capable of standing up on my own, but I longed for her touch, it felt secure.

As Rose led me towards the light of the dark ally, I looked at S, who was trying to avoid my gaze the best he could. "Thank you, id-." I felt Rose hit my side, telling me to stop whatever I was about to say. I rolled my eyes again as I looked back at S. "I meant to say, Thank you equally intelligent being." S finally met my gaze, and he smiled. "Don't mention it, Shadow." His face finally looked happy, but I still didn't trust him one bit. "Yeah, I won't," I whispered hoarsely under my breath.

Rose gently grabbed my arm, tugging at it gently. "If you want, you can stay with me tonight." I saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes, which made me smile. Though it was all meant in good intentions, I noticed her look away. "I mean, you don't have to! I was just worried about you! I mean, I uh-" I cut her off by tightly embracing her. At first, she stiffened, but then she wrapped her arms around me.

**_"I knew what you meant Rose, let's get going."_ **


	5. Chapter 5

-Silver-

With every second I stay in this timeline, the more I want every aspect of my life to remain this way. At least in this timeline, everyone seems happy, and all the people I lost in the past are living their best life here.

We were back at Amy's house after the whole episode with Shadow. It was a very intense and horrific situation, especially for me. Not only was it hard for me to watch someone else go through pain, it was even worse to be able to feel what that person was feeling. As the days past, I can practically sense my power inside me grow stronger. Recently, I've been able to see glimpses of the things people are feeling and thinking inside their minds. That's how I was able to track down Shadow in the first place. He was hurting so much, remembering parts of the past must have been arduous for him to even comprehend. This ability I had allowed me to feel one's feelings as my own, but I couldn't last more than 6 or 7 seconds in Shadow's head without feeling weak. I wish I could console him in a way, but I knew with his enormous ego in the way he would never let anyone comfort him. Well, anyone but Amy. He had a soft spot for her. From what I was able to gather, he'd known her for years, and when he betrayed his 'Master' or something, he was able to find a unique friendship with her. Although I didn't know why. When I talked to Amy about him, she would stumble her words, not even able to say his name without stuttering. I don't understand if both of them have this love for each other why they don't just get together already!

I sighed to myself, all this thinking about relationships that are not even mine was giving me a headache. "Grown-ups are so complicated!" I whispered to myself. I was currently on Amy's couch, cuddled up in fluffy peach blankets with rose and cherry patterns on it. 

' _What is it with this timeline and fruit?'_

As I laid there trying to get sleep, I heard soft footsteps in my direction. Before they can get any closer, I jolted up to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Amy. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I sighed in relief and gave her a smile. "No, I couldn't sleep anyway. What's on your mind?" I chuckled to myself because I knew exactly what was on her mind; Well, kind of. My power is still minimal, and I can't yet control it all that well. "I came down to check if you were okay. Shadow just fell asleep a little while ago, and well, I was worried about how you were holding up here." I could feel the feeling of love and anxiety inside her. Something terrible was defiantly on her mind. I looked at her, motioning with my hand for her to go on.

"I, well, I had some things on my mind. About the future. Mostly about the part where you said I was the only one who can defeat these people. I know you said I had some hidden power, but I don't feel anything. How are you so sure that I could save the future? How am I supposed to save the lives of millions if I can't even tell the guy that I like that I love him!" From her stammering, she let the faithful words 'I Love You' escape from her lips. I felt my eyes light up in happiness, yet her facial expression told a different story.

"I knew there was something between you!" I bit back a laugh since what I said wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either, of course, I knew about the love between them long before I met these two. All that information was in the journal I read. I smiled to myself as she smacked her hands over her face, trying to hide the crimson red blush from spreading among her cheeks. "Look, forget that last part! Just answer the other question okay!" Her voice was high pitched like she was trying to be angry but came off as embarrassed instead. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you the whole truth, most because it could negatively affect the future. But I can tell you more about the people who will come to corrupt this world. Okay not really, but I can tell you about one. Her name is Ace Wolfrindge. She's from another world where the power of illusion is genetic. The owner of the journal and I had a theory that she was the one pulling the strings, mostly because she can't fight, like at all. I went one on one with her, and her style of combat is trying to fill my head with things that aren't real. But her downfall is that she can only make so many illusions for a small period of time before they crash. The real danger comes from the other one. I can't tell you his name, but he's deadly. It was because of him that so many people died, he killed all those innocent people that were just trying to protect others!" I felt my determiner grow cold and empty, I had no shame in admitting that I was not too fond of this man's guts, and if I ever got the chance, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him myself. Amy's silence was also worrying me, I tried to see or feel what was on her mind, but I couldn't for some reason. 

"Did he, kill me too?" I gritted my teeth, hatred filling my body. "Yes, he did kill you." If it weren't for their first attack, Amy would have never died from the health complications during her recovery. "I know you won't understand this now, but I know that you are the only one who can defeat him Amy. I feel guilty because I have to be the one telling you this. I practically forced you to put the whole world on your shoulders, and for that, I am sorry. If I could trade places with you, I would, but it's just fate, I guess." I looked up, I saw that Amy had tears in her eyes and falling down her face. I shot up and backed away from her. "Ugh! I'm sorry, I'm bad at words! I didn't mean to make you cry Amy!" I turned away from her, trying to hide the immense guilt I had, but to no avail. I then felt arms wrap around my waist at my side. It was from Amy. She lightly cried in at my side, I could do nothing but comfort her. I knew we both needed it at a time like this.

"It's not me I'm crying about. It's you S."

I felt a pain in my heart like it was going to explode. I never really liked the fact that people were hurting over me. That was my job to protect and aid people with there emotions, not the other way around. Yet, this hug eased something in my heart, as if a light had suddenly lit itself in the darkness. As I stood in Amy's embrace, I couldn't help but feel that I was at fault since I could do nothing to console her. I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing them softly to ease her pain.

I remember standing like that for about 15 minutes, nothing but disheartening silence filling the room. I felt Amy wiggle herself out of my grip, rubbing the tears and wet face with her white gloves. It was then that I really got to notice her facial features; Her green eyes shone like emeralds, even in the coat of darkness. Her light pink hair was in a mess, yet it flowed perfectly on her shoulders. But despite these beautiful features that made up Amy, I saw the harsh flaws that sadness has left her. Her cheeks looked flat and radiated no color in their natural state. The purplish, wrinkly bags under her eyes were sunken deep in her skin, making it looked like she got punched in both eyes. 

_'Is she not getting sleep? Why haven't I noticed his before?'_

"Amy, I really appreciate this, but maybe you should get some rest. You look extremely tired. Please, we can talk more in the morning. Besides, it's about time we warn your friends about this threat."

"I will, I just need you to answer this one question."

Amy's voice was just under a whisper. It was soft and calming, yet it was filled with wonder and worry. I sighed, but nodded at her and made a gesture with my hands for her to proceed.

"Who are your parents? You obviously have to have a family, right?"

I felt my eyes widen and bulge, and I almost choked on my own spit from the sudden 'out of nowhere' question. 'What am I supposed to tell her? Ugh, I didn't think this through!' Amy notice my sudden nervous behavior, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay S?"

I flashed a nervous smile at Amy as I put my hand behind my neck, rubbing it slightly.

"Yeah, of course! It just caught me off guard for a second, that's all." I tried to laugh, but nothing came out, I was left open-mouthed like a complete idiot. 

_'_ _Ugh, I guess Shadow was right about that part, eh, it's not like I'll ever tell him that!'_

Yet, I knew I was only trying to stall by talking to myself, mostly because I was afraid of answering the question Amy has asked of me.

_**"Well, Amy, yes, I do have a family. But unfortunately, my mother is dead, and my father is but a shadow of his former self."** _


	6. Chapter 6

-Amy-

Everything that I thought I knew and understood was crashing down at my feet, and I have yet to process all the feelings inside my body and mind. Love, fear, anger, and doubt were all mixing together in my stomach, I felt nauseous just thinking about everything that might or will happen. It was so fresh in my memory, and I could feel it killing me. There is still so much that I don't seem to understand, and I guess I will have to figure it out on my own since S refuses to tell me anything.

S. He was so mysterious yet burdened by the pain and loss of his broken future. I hope that we will be enough to save not only the lives of millions but save S's sanity as well, and ease him from the pain that he never wanted nor deserved.

I was on the floor leaning against the side of my bed, I was huddled up with my knees to my chest. Shadow was sleeping on my bed, physically and mentally exhausted by his grievous flashback earlier this night. I moved my knees from the uncomfortable position that I put myself in and peeked my head over the side of the bed. Shadow's body was sprawled over the bed with a blanket that was only covering his chest area. I couldn't help but stare and smile at his angelic sleepiness. He appeared so calm and at peace as if the events that happened tonight was solely lost in the shadows.

_'Oh, Shadow, how am I supposed to save the future. You always know what to do, yet I know this time, not even you can give me an explanation.'_

I went back to sulking on the ground, although my body demanded sleep, my eyes were yet to grow heavy and instead were wide awake and alert. I peered at the clock and sighed.

_'3:30 a.m. huh? Just my luck.'_

My mind pondered at the words that S said to me earlier, about his family. Certainly, he had a family, but I couldn't help but grow bitter at the fact that these monsters took away the only thing he loved. His mother died, and his father was never the same. This was the recipe for a disastrous mental state of mind. It was so heart-breaking to even hear about, mostly because I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. And although it was hard to admit, I don't think I could ever take it as well as S had demonstrated to me. And as he said, I felt like a shadow of what I used to be, still trying to recover from _his_ loss to this day. Yet, despite S's own difficulties, hestill sought us out to give us a better future. His nobility was I most admired at S, well that and his charismatic attitude towards life even with the threat of death looking at him in the face.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about S meeting the others, thinking of all the different heinous and virtuous outcomes that might happen was putting my already anxious and paranoid mind in a considerable strain. The only thing that was keeping remotely sane was the hope that everyone would take it as a serious matter that can be prevented. 'I should probably text them. I'll have them come first thing in the morning!' I quickly grabbed my phone from the nightstand beside me and texted Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles.

** 'Come to my house at around 8 in the morning. I have something to tell all of you. It's an emergency.' **

As I watched the morning sunrise, I had this sense of incompetence for not being able to sleep again. All the promises I made to myself were shattering, and I could feel the physical effects of the lack of sleep taking over my body. And I don't think I will be able to take on these 'villains' while sleep deprived. The squeaking of the bed frame from someone moving drew me out of my thoughts.

"Rose? Rose, where are you?"

I peered from the side of the bed to see Shadow, who was sitting up with a hand on his head. He looked so vulnerable and scared. What happened to him?

"Shadow, I'm right here. Is something wrong? What happened?" My voice was nervous and frantic since I haven't gotten enough sleep, I felt like my who world was on edge. I watched him breathe a sigh of relief, and his once clenched teeth turned into a smile. "Nothing I-, I thought you left. Rose, what are you doing on the floor?" I quickly got up and put on a smile to try and ease his concern, being worried about other people that is the last thing Shadow needs. Ever since we came back from the ally S and I found him in, he was acting strange. He opened up with me, he let me in for the first time. Apparently, this wasn't the first time these flashbacks have happened, and although he does his best to bury and run away from the past, it always feels like it's slowly catching up to him. Yet, this time was different from the others. Usually, these flashbacks come randomly and last for about 5 to 10 seconds. And although it pained him to think about, this time he can feel the emotions of his past self, something that never happened before. According to him, this vile sensation since he left my house. He was gone for a little over 30 minutes before we went out looking for him. The thought of him suffering alone gives me chills down my spine, not to mention the immense guilt I felt for letting him leave the way he did.

He told me that he did care about my decisions about the people who surround me, and most importantly, he cared about me and my own well being. He told me that he wouldn't forgive himself if anything were to happen to me. Although his words touched me and made me love him more, I knew it was dangerous to care about someone so much. I didn't want to burden him. Especially if what S said was true, if something unfortunate were to occur to me, the last person I would want to take the fault is Shadow. I felt like distancing myself from him, but I knew I would only end up hurting not only him but myself as well. I resented every aspect of this situation. If I didn't fight these villains, it would cost the lives of millions of innocent people, including my friends. And if I were to go through this, I would be risking my own life, and damaging the lives of everyone I cared about.

I looked at Shadow, who was currently ignoring the silence that stood between us. "Sorry I couldn't sleep. I was up all night thinking about, well, everything." Shadow frowned a bit and looked straight at my door, away from my gaze. "Rose, you need your rest. The lack of sleep is making you overthink, and it's harming your health. Don't do that to yourself...Don't do that to me. It pains me more than anything to see you in this state." I sighed, mostly in disappointment. It's not like I was depriving myself of sleep on purpose, it felt like someone was keeping me awake. And that person was _him._ "I know, it's just that...the memory of _him_ is still fresh in my mind. Like if everything I went through with _him_ had just happened yesterday. But I don't know why! Why now? I already accepted the fact that _he_ will never come back to me. It's been a hard getting over it for the last 10 years, but that doesn't mean I let it get in the way of me living my own life. But suddenly now I could practically feel his presence in my mind! And I have no reason why it's scaring me so much." I stared at Shadow for a reaction but got nothing but empty stares not even directed towards me. I sighed and went towards the door.

"I invited everyone here to give them an explanation of what's going on. Like it or not, you need to be there. They have the right to know the lives that are at stake."

Before he could even say anything, I left into the emptiness of the hallway. I shut the door quickly but quietly, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

_'So much for caring, right?'_

I wiped my tears as I put on a fake smile. I made my way downstairs to check on S and to prepare something for everyone else when they get here. I know I was asking a lot of them by showing up, so the least I could do is provide the breakfast. As I went to check the couch, I noticed that S was missing, and in his place was a pile of neatly folded blankets. Thinking the worst, I went to look at the bathrooms to make sure he was okay, but they came up empty. I ran back to the living room and still, he wasn't there.

"S! S, where are you!"

"Amy? I'm in your kitchen, Amy!" The sound of S's voice made relief spew inside my body, and a tired smile appeared on my face. I sauntered over to the kitchen to see S cooking Dinosaurs shaped chicken nuggets, a bunch of scrambled eggs with sausage mixed into them, and blending some sort of pink smoothie type drink. I watched in awe as the glowing of blue magic lingered all over the kitchen. In one corner, the light was working on the blender while next to him, the magic was stirring eggs in the pan. I was still getting used to the fact that he was able to use his telekinetic powers to not only stop people in their tracks but multitask as well. S himself was managing the 'nugget station.' Although the smell of all the food was heavenly, I raised an eyebrow at the chicken nuggets, especially since it was breakfast.

"Good morning Amy! I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to make breakfast for everyone who's coming!" The look of his concentration and his smile made me feel happy. Yesterday was an emotional catastrophe, and this was a huge step up for him. "Morning S. I don't mind your cooking, it all looks delicious. I just got worried you left or something had happened to you. I mean, after all that happened yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if you had packed your bags and hit the road. I mean, not that I want you to! Because if you had left, I would not only miss you, but I would look like a complete moron in front of all my friends. But mostly, I would miss you, S." I saw him smile as he turned off the heat for the Dino nuggets and made use of his powers to pile them all up in a perfect stack. "I knew what you meant, Amy, and I really am thankful for you. After all, your the first person to actually believe me and defend me on why I'm here in the first place. I would never leave without telling you first."

As he finished his sentence, I watched as his golden eyes shifted from the nuggets to me. A smile filled face quickly turned into concern, I heard the sharpness of the blender come to a stop, the spatula drop into a pile of eggs, and the mystical blue magic disappeared without reason. S rushed over to me and cupped his hands on my cheeks, moving them from side to side. "Amy, what happened to you! It looks like you got punched in both eyes! Did you even sleep today?" I let out a nervous laugh as S still had his hands on my face. "I didn't, I just couldn't. But it wasn't anyone's fault but mine." S finally let go of my face as he rushed to turn off the stove and take the spatula out of the food. He looked dazed and concerned, but after what I said, he didn't really say anything. I stood there in silence for about a minute before turning around, deciding it would be best to leave him be. 

"Was it because of what I told you?"

I quickly turned to look at him, and he was pouring a glass of the pink smoothie that he made. I sighed and gave him a reassuring look.

"No, I was not because of you. I just haven't been able to sleep well for the last couple of days. I've been think of someone from my past for a while now, but I have no idea why. I managed through 10 years without giving a good thought about _him_ , and now _he_ is all that plays in my mind. It just keeps me awake for some reason. Believe me, I could, I would love to sleep, but I just can't!"

I could see his expression soften, and he stepped closer to me. "Amy, I know how hard it is to run from a past you don't want to remember, but believe me, you can't keep blaming and punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault. I know your lying to me when you said you never thought about him for 10 years, but in reality, you spent 10 years beating yourself up because you thought _he_ left because of something that you did. You need to find a way in forgiving yourself for something that you never did."

I looked down in disappointment with every word that came out of his mouth, mostly because it was all true. But the difference between now and then was that I didn't let it get to me, and I was able to keep my emotions in check around my friends. Now I'm a complete wreak who was paranoid and tired beyond belief.

"I know, and you're right. You know, I really don't talk about _him_ that often. Really, only Sonic and Shadow know." I paused and gave out a weak laugh, mostly out of embarrassment upon remembering the mess of emotions I turned into the last time I told someone about _him_.

"I was 7, and _he_ was 12 when our parents died during one of Eggman's first attacks, but of course, we didn't know that back then. Both of us were forced to grow up quicker than we wanted to. _He_ had gotten a job at the age of 12, working for some farmer who gave us free food. _He_ had always thought about me, even in times where I acted unfairly, he was still there for me. I loved him to death, mostly because _he_ was the only family I had left. Three years had passed then, and even when things seemed hopeless, _he_ always stood by my side. But just because _he_ took care of me and protected me, it doesn't mean that _he_ was emotionally present. _He_ was always entirely distanced from me, and _he_ even got a new job without telling me! It was strange. The last time I saw _him_ was when _he_ went to work. I remembered that _he_ hugged me, kissed my forehead, and told me that _he_ loved me more than anything. I waited for _him_ for days, weeks, months, even a full year until I decided to look for _him_. All that I had left of _him_ was a little box, a note, and a bracelet. I don't wear it anymore since I was scared it would break. I remember waiting for _him_ for so long, mostly because it was weird for me to have _him_ leave so suddenly! I was ten years old! How was I supposed to defend myself? Of course, there was no income, so I was kicked out of the house. I used to sleep in a box near the center of Mobius. That is where I meet Sonic the Hedgehog. He helped me so much to look for _him_ , but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find _him_. I've spent all that time thinking that it was something that I'd done. Maybe it was because I didn't do enough to keep our house, or if I was too much of a burden."

I felt the guilt, the sadness, the anger of my past boil inside me. I started shaking slightly, and that's when S but his arm around me. It was comforting. Actually, everything S did to make me feel better was nothing but consoling. Yet, it was nothing romantic; it was a type of love I couldn't explain.

"And that's when the whole 'ultra-mega fangirl mindset' came up. Ugh, I hated the way I acted! I was so stupid being his 'self-proclaimed girlfriend.' The only things that came out of that were Sonic's brotherly friendship and Sally resenting me for a couple of years until I was able to explain to her that I was tired of chasing after Sonic." I felt my face turn red from embarrassment and regret. Being a fangirl with a one-sided love sucked without belief. "Anyways, that's how I became apart of the Freedom Fighters, and I finally felt that I had a family again. Its been a peaceful seven years since Eggman's defeat, but now I guess we have to put that on hold."

A sad smile crept on my lips, although I knew as a protector of Mobius, I have to do whatever I could to defeat anyone who even dares to do any evil doings to harm anyone. But at times, it got exhausting and mentally draining. I couldn't recall how many times I've woken up scared and alone because of the nightmares of the battles I've fought.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I had no idea that was the reason you haven't been sleeping. But understand it wasn't your fault that _he_ left. This might sound harsh, but if _he_ truly cared and loved you as much as _he_ said he did, _he_ would have never done anything to hurt you. And by leaving, _he_ left a vulnerable little girl all by herself with to do nothing but blame herself for a complete idiot's actions. That is what makes him an asshole. You know you deserve better than what _he_ did to you."

"No! I refuse to believe that! _He_ would have never done anything to hurt me! You don't know anything about what _he_ was like, so you don't get to say anything about _him_! _He_ promised that _he_ loved me! _He_ promised that..." I felt terrible for yelling at S, but the pain of someone insulting him was too much for me to bear.

"Amy! Just listen to yourself! You're defending someone who left you! Even though you love _him,_ it doesn't justify _him_ leaving! You shouldn't defend or get emotional over assholes and idiots! You need to heal that part of yourself first before you even begin to think about _him_ again. That's not fair to you, and you know it!"

That's when I fell to the ground, I felt a hard pondering in my head, and all I could see is _his_ face. I cupped my hands in my face and let everything I have been feeling out. It was painful, but relieving at the same time. But there was still something in my mind that I could make go away, it's been haunting me since the day he left until now.

"S, you don't understand! It's like I can feel him in my head. I can't get him out! This is more than emotional now, it's mental!"

I saw the slight panic in S's eyes like he knew what this was, like he knew what I was feeling inside.

"Amy, I need you to bear with me because what I am about to say will make me sound like I'm crazy. But I need you to answer this if you can. When you guys were close to each other, did you feel stronger? Like you guys can take on anything as long as you guys were together?"

I looked up at him, not saying anything. All I did was nod.

"Okay, when you guys were apart or far away from each other, did you feel weak, like vulnerable? Even before he left?"

I nodded once more, and I could tell something was off. He paced back and forth a little bit like he was trying to think of what to say to me.

"Amy, I think you two are mentally linked. It sounds strange, I know, but I've heard and read about the stories of certain individuals developing this sort of thing with someone. Although it's rare, it could happen. What happens is that you can 'feel' when one other's is near, or you can feel them when they are thinking about you. The stronger the connection, the powerful the feeling. If you learn how to control it, you can even feel each other's emotions and thoughts. But by the look of things, I genuinely believe that you two are connected."

I was speechless, I didn't know where to even begin with this sort of thing.

_'A mental link?'_

S was looking at me, waiting for a response that might never come. I had nothing to say to this other than why? Why does everything painful happen to me of all people?

"Well then, I guess I have a mental connection to someone I haven't heard from in 10 years. So that's pretty weird."

"Hey, having mental capabilities is not weird. If anything, it's more powerful than you think. But Amy, if you do really have this, the way it's taking a toll on you is something that shouldn't be happening. It has to mean something."

I looked around and put my hands on my head. Everything was so overwhelming to me to even wrap my head around. Everything is already beating me to the ground, and no matter how many times I try to get up, something else keeps showing up and bringing me down. Especially when it comes to this mental connection. What is the reason I've been feeling like this is because _he's_ hurting? Or dying? All these horrible thoughts about him were like knives in my chest.

"Amy, I'm going to try something that might be able to help you ease your mind. I can't guarantee it will work, and even if it does work, it's only temporary. But it's up to you."

"Well, what is it?"

S moved his body towards me, he had his hand on his chin in a thinking position, like he was trying to come up with an answer to give me.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try to simplify it. Think of your mind as a library, and on the shelves are all our thoughts, memories, feelings, and thinking processors. Using my powers, I can potentially keep this mental link inside a locked box. Even though it's powerful, it won't last forever. If the link is too powerful, it can cause the box to burst open. And if that doesn't happen, then the box will just open itself. The longest I've gotten it to last is about a month, but mostly it lasts about 2 weeks."

I looked at him strangely, not really knowing what to do or say. _'Locked box? A Library?'_ I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't make up my mind. If I seal this connection, will I also lose his memory?

"I'll do it, as long as you don't lock away my memory of him."

S smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't dare." As soon as he said that, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

"So, how does this work exactly?"

"Well, I basically put my hands on your head, and I use my powers to search for the thing I'm trying to seal, and, once I find it, I lock it up. I might feel ticklish, but I will only last for a couple seconds at most. All you need to do is sit back, relax, and try to concentrate on that link. It will be best if you just focus on that nothing else. It just makes it easier for me. So, are you ready?"

I sighed once more and shook my hands to get the jitters of having S enter my head lose. Although I was scared, the fact that S would never do anything to hurt me keep me tranquil.

"Yes, I'm ready."

I moved from the floor to sit down on the couch, leaning my body comfortable towards the back cushions. S rubbed his hands together, preparing himself. I watched as the lines and circle of his gloves light up, shining a bright blue aura in his face.

"Okay, Amy, this won't take long, but try not to move, okay? I don't want to accidentally hurt you." S got behind me on the couch as I nodded for him to proceed. I heard him take a deep breath, and he then placed his hands gently on my head. I jumped a little but then relaxed. The feeling was so unreal as I tried to concentrate on this mental link. I could feel my mind racing as my head tickled and itched. I looked up slightly at S, who had his eyes closed and was biting his lip. Then it happened. One minute I was thinking of the link, and the next, I felt it disappear.

"Yes! I did it!" I heard S exclaim as he took his hands off my head. "Wait, really? It's done?" S quickly moved from behind me to in front of me. He picked me up and tightly embraced me. "It's done Amy, you can rest easy now." His soft whisper caused me to wrap my arms around his back, also hugging his tightly. "Thank you, S, for everything." We then pulled apart, and he peered his head towards the kitchen.

"So, when is everyone coming over? I'm hungry!" I laughed as he put his hands on his stomach, clutching it dramatically. "They should be here by 8, and it's barely 7 S. Surely, you can survive an hour without food." I looked at me, dread and sadness in his eyes. "I can't, though! I can hear the dinosaur nuggets call my name!" I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "I meant to ask you that. Why did you make nuggets for breakfast?" S let go of his stomach and smiled widely. "I have two reasons. You'll find reason number one once everyone gets here, but reason number two is the best one out of the two. When I was trying to get to this the past, I had messed up a lot. This was attempt number 14. Anyways, the second time I attempted to get here, I was sent into the prehistoric era of the dinosaurs. Since it takes about 10 days for the time travel gadget to work, I was stuck there. You don't know how many times I had to escape Dino's to try and not get eaten. I almost did, by a purple dinosaur. Yeah, they don't teach you about those suckers here. So, to get revenge, I wanted to make dinosaur chicken nuggets. Instead of killing them in real life, I just pretend the nuggets are them. It eases my trauma." I giggled, and he looked away in embarrassment, cheeks flushed. "Yeah, it's an embarrassing story! But it's my story, so it makes it better!" S restored at me, trying to save himself from the slightly embarrassing story.

"Hey, sorry for laughing, it was a good story. I hope you enjoy your revenge."

"Oh, I will, and I will savor it too." S's voice turned serious, but as soon as he looked at me, we both broke out into laughter. After a moment of laughing, I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be them. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to wait till' I introduce you?" S looked at me, a questionable look on his face. "I'll stay here, I can sense that they are there. At this point, I'm tired of hiding." Before I went to answer the door, I gave S one last reassuring hug. "No matter what happens, or what they say, I promise I'll defend you." I felt S nod in my shoulder as he let go. I smiled at him and turned to go answer the door.

Just as S sensed, Sally, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream were standing at my door.

"Uh, hey, everyone. Sorry for waking you guys up so early, but this really is important." I stepped to the side, letting everyone walk in the door.

"Ms. Amy! Is everything okay? You look awful!"

As soon as Cream said that, everyone looked towards me, and immediately everyone came in my direction.

"What happened to you Ames?" Sonic asked as he grabbed my face to examen it. "I-uh... Ugh, there is no use in lying anymore. I haven't been able to sleep for the past month. That's why I look like this. But I feel like everything is going to get a lot better." I smiled, remember what S has done for me. Sonic let go of my face and smiled at me slightly. "Well, as long as you say so, I believe you. Just try and rest tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, I hope so Amy! Or I swear I will come and watch you sleep. And you know I will!" I giggled at Sally's aggressiveness, but I knew she does it out of love.

My smile soon dropped, remembering what I had called them for. I know I don't want to, but they deserve to know.

"Do I smell chicken nuggets?" I looked down at Tails, who was looking towards the kitchen. "Um, yeah. T-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because as soon as I said 'yes,' Knuckles, Tails, and Cream rushed past me towards the nuggets.

"Hey! There's more food in here!"

"Food! I'm in!" And with that, everyone left towards to chomp down on grub.

"Was that reason number 1? Because you knew Tails loves nuggets." S chuckled and nodded. "Yep. I didn't know his sense of smell was that keen, but I knew in the past he would always make chicken nuggets for breakfast. He may be 19 right now, but he still acts like a child."

As soon as our conversation ended, everyone came back with platefuls of food that S made. Knuckles and Rouge stood up while eating while everyone else either sat on the couch or the floor to eat.

"This stuff is good! Did you make it, Ames?" My eyes flashed in shock as the realization of the future hit me.

"Well, that's kind of what I called you all here for..."

"To tell us that you made food?"

"NO! So I could have you meet someone. Everyone, this is S. And...He's from the future."

I heard as the collective sounds of plates hitting the floor and small gasps.

"What do you mean he's from the future?" I saw as Rouge smacked Knuckles upside on the head. "It means he's from the future and traveled her from the past Knucky. Jeez, I knew you were an idiot, but not this much." As Knuckles was about to retort something back, S intervened.

"They're right. I'm from 20 plus years in the future and let me tell you, it is nothing but a post-war mess. I need all of your help to defeat these villains that will show up in about a month to ruin the peace that all of you." Tails stood up and walked towards S, a puzzling look on his face.

"If you are from the future, you would have had to perfect the art of time travel. How is someone of your mental stature able to do that?"

"Tails, I know you're interested in this kind of stuff, but this is important! We can't talk about gadgets and devices right now with the world at stake! If we don't start planning against these villains, people will die."

"Oh yeah? Why should we all believe a man we just met? And how do you even know Tails' name when he didn't even tell you?" I could feel S's frustration building up against Knuckles, and before I could intervene, S started to speak.

"What part of 'I am from the future' did you not understand? I know every single one of your names, and if you don't listen to me, everyone in this room except Sonic and I will survive their attacks!"

I clasped my hand over my mouth, regretting the fact that I didn't try to stop him. I saw as my friends grew angry and scared. "Look here, Mister! It's not right for you to say things like that! Amy, why would you introduce such a monster!"

"He's not a monster, Cream! Sure, the way he said it was kinda rude, but he's telling the truth. In a month's time, two beings of pure evil will attack my neighborhood, killing all the families her and almost me! You all tried to defeat him, but in the end, it won't be enough. After my death, everyone else falls except for him, Sonic, and Shadow. And yes, I do believe him because he has no reason to lie! He wouldn't be here other than to help us."

"Well, Ames, can you blame us? How do we know he isn't lying? What if he really is the villain?" I averted my eyes, not really knowing how to respond. I feel like I've said all I could, but nothing is working. I won't enter their minds that S really is a good person.

"Are you really that delusional Faker? Even I expected your intelligence to be higher than that. Look, I don't care whether you want to believe that he is a liar or not, but the day the people you love will fall, I will make sure you remember this moment. The moment you had a chance to change the future. If you want to stay out of the way, that is fine by me, but just be warned." Shadow's sudden appearance made me jump, but Sonic's reaction was unbelievable. It's like he struck a nerve or something of the sort because as soon as Shadow finished, I could see the determination build up in his face. "Fine! S was it? We'll help you, but we have to talk later!" A union of cheers and 'yeahs' erupted the room, and I could practically feel the power of will to fix the future linger throughout the house. The light of hope that sparkled S's face made my heart glow in happiness. As I was about to approach him, Tails began to inspect him up and down, raising his arms and looking at the design pattern of his outfit.

"Strange. I swear I have these sorts of designs back at my workshop. Where did you find these exactly?" The panic in S's eyes grow, and he twitched his hands in an anxious fit. "Uh, well, I can't really tell you that Tails." Tails, not receiving the hint, then reached for S's touch-pad on his wrist. "I have this design as well! I barely began to produce it! How did you get this?" As S was about to answer, Tails took the moment of distraction to slip off the pad. As he turned away from S, he scrutinized the features it possessed. "Flexible silver Tungsten, personally adaptable flex-phone, and built-in nano-tech fit? I swear this is the exact same thing that I'm making! S, did we know each other?" S opened his mouth to answer but then gasped as Tails turned the pad over.

" _'To you. Your strong mind and willpower are what will shape the future. Never give up on the hope of salvation. From Uncle Tails'_?"

As silence and muttered spread the room, S snatched the pad out of Tails' hand. "You shouldn't have read that! You don't know what you could've have messed up!" Tails looked at him, awe-struck. "Messed up? I just found out I'm an Uncle! How the heck did that even happen!"

I couldn't believe everything I was hearing. Tails' is an uncle, but how? He doesn't have any siblings, unless...

Before I could finish my thoughts, Knuckles ran up to S and Tails, a weird expression on his face.

**_"Wait, if Tails' is your uncle that means that either Tails has a biological brother that was able to produce a hedgehog, or...Sonic, this is your kid!"_ **


	7. Chapter 7

-Silver-

My eyes widen as the words came out of Knuckles' mouth. Of course, I knew what he said was beyond false. Sonic was never a father in the future, and Sally died before I was even born. But I knew better than to reveal who my real parents were, I wouldn't want things to get weird and I somehow mess up the future by erasing my own existence. Although it was true that Tails was my uncle, I knew I could say anything to prove to them that he is my uncle under other circumstances without reveling something I want to keep hidden. I turned to look towards Sonic, who was inspecting his own hands and arms, and he switched his eyes between himself and me.

"My kid? How the hell does a squirrel and a hedgehog produce this lunatic!"

"Hey! Just because I have mind powers doesn't mean I'm crazy! I prefer to be called a powerful cultured idiot."

"How is that any better?" Sonic exclaimed in my direction. I gritted my teeth as I felt the feeling of annoyance build up inside me. Sonic was aggressively in my face, taunting me by sticking his tongue out. Before I can escalate the situation, a powerful force pulled me from behind my collar. I felt like for sure, I was going to crash into the ground, but then strong force prevented me from doing so.

"Listen well, idiots! This nugatory, antagonistically behavior will lead to nothing significant that will help the broken future. So if you both refuse to hold your tongues against each other, I will gladly rip them out for you." Shadow shoved me forward, almost causing me to fall. As I regained my balance, I shook my head slightly to regain my train of thought. That was until I was interrupted once more by Knuckles.

"He has your personality for sure. Maybe you found someone else to have a kid with."

I heard the sound of a plate being throw at Knuckles and crashing down onto the floor. Knuckles looked at Rouge for support, but she shrugged him off. "Sorry hun, but you kinda deserved that one," Rouge exclaimed, winking at Sonic in approval for throwing something at her boyfriend to get him to shut up.

"I would never leave Sally for anyone! So don't say things like that!" Sonic wrapped his arms around Sally from behind. She nuzzled back slightly as Sonic glared at the people around him.

"Look, we can discuss this later all this. I guarantee that you all will know who I truly am by the end of this. For now, what do we think about the bastards that are trying to kill us." I looked around the room with an eager face but earned nothing but empty stares. Then, my eyes set on Cream, who nervously had her hand up. I wanted to let out a laugh at her politeness, but instead, I nodded at her to proceed.

"Mr. S, who are these villains? Were they loyalists for Eggman seeking revenge?"

"No, not exactly. They were both from this world actually, but then they disappeared to go off-world for no real reason at all. I can't really reveal everything I know about the villains, but I tell you about the one behind it all. Ace Wolfringe is a girl with a genetic ability that allows her the power of illusion. And don't even get me started on her partner in crime. He's brute strength alone allows him to go through cities without breaking a sweat. What really makes his dangerous is the fact that he can transform without the chaos emeralds." In a quarter of a second, I watched as Sonic and Shadow confronted my face, a threatening presence evident in their gaze.

"Why did you not bring this matter to us earlier, you idiot! Not only are our odds at a significant low, hiding this valuable information just wrote our death certificates!"

"For once, I'm siding with Shadow. How is it that this guy was even able to do something like that without the chaos emeralds?" I scrunched my nose and began to internally panic. I knew I was going to hurt them with my words, but it hurt more for me because I knew most of these people when they were still alive.

"The things this man did would set the stage for the destruction of Mobius. This villain was able to break the Master Emerald and inherited its power. No one knows how, but the breakage of the Master Emerald made the other chaos emeralds disappeared." In the corner of my eyes, I see an angry Knuckles headed towards me, spiked fist ready. Before he can pounce on me, I held out my hand and saw as the telekinetic mist drift and surround Knuckles, holding him in place.

"I get it! You're angry, but when are you not? Our first priority should be to protect the Master Emerald, and by 'protecting,' I don't mean just sleeping around it. The day they show up, that's their first target." Even in my tight grip, I could see the anger and hatred building up in Knuckles' eyes like everything I just said was discredited because I insulted his guarding skills. Why can't everyone be understanding like Amy?

-Amy-

Although the tension was high and most of my friends attacking or resenting S, I'd say this is going better than expected. What surprised me most is that Shadow actually defended S in his own way, of course, he stilled called him an idiot, but to me, it made me happy that he's slowly making progress. Although I still can't forget about what happened earlier. 

_'Maybe he didn't answer because he doesn't like you that way.'_

I didn't want to believe it, but maybe the voice in my head was actually right for once. I feel more enlightened after the treatment that S gave me, I could literally feel the clearness of my head. I mean, it's not like I have ever had any luck when it comes to love in the first place. I am one of the few 'singles' among my group of friends. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't jealous that they had someone to rely on, a shoulder to cry on, someone to stand by their side even when times got rough, and I had none of that.

During my resentment, I could hear the bickering between a now free Knuckles and S. It was evident that S looked tired of explaining himself, and his reason to be here in our time. Knowing Knuckles, and S's naturally stubborn attitude, it might be a while before the fighting stops. This time, Shadow didn't care about what Knuckles says to S, mostly because he himself is fighting with Sonic on who is stronger with the Chaos emeralds. S has been so good to me, but I have no idea why. The question keeps pondering inside my head. At first, I thought he knew we met in the future, but it turns out that I had died before we could even meet, so I couldn't be that.

"Amy, remind us again why we should believe this idiot?" Knuckles rushed towards me, a scowl on his face. I backed away, but before he could even get to me, I felt someone stand in front of me. "Hurt her, and I will severely hurt you." I felt my face blush, and my chest hardens with anxiety. I was so nervous I felt like I was surely going to pass out. "Shadow, don't you see she's the reason we're here? Everything would have been great if only she hadn't called us here! If it's true that we die, then I would rather die without knowing. But instead, you gave us all false hope Amy!" I looked away, hurt flooding over my body. For all I know, Knuckles could be right, maybe this isn't the best idea.

"I thought I told you not to hurt her you bastard." Shadow moved from in front of me to Knuckles, who looked like he was about to burst with anger. "Really, you want to protect her? Fine, let's go!"

"I thought your intelligence was at least at the level of common sense, but I guess you proved me wrong."

"Knuckles, you're acting the bastard Shadow said you were. You don't even know what happens, yet you're jumping to conclusions about what will and what will not occur! The reason we all lost the first time around was because we weren't prepared! We live in an era of peace! What gives us a reason to train? Instead of blaming the innocent Knuckles, why don't you all prepare! And when you're done loathing in self-pity because you failed the one job you had from your forgot race, come back to us. Then I'll explain to you how we are all going to live and save the future."

Most of us stood stunned, especially me. I've never seen S so livid. Shadow looked away and did his usual 'hmph' nose that he does when he's annoyed. Knuckles grabbed Rouge by the hand and dragged him out. Before leaving, Rouge flashed me an apologetic smile, in which I returned. Rouge had always said that dealing with Knuckles' anger was frustrating at times, but her love for him seems to surpass his hot-headedness.

"S, what else happens to the future? What happens to us?" Tails motioned to himself and Cream, who was hiding her face in a pillow to escape from the loud noises. I saw S's face fell, and I knew what he had to say. My whole perspective for his relationship to Tails' changed today. If they really are uncle and nephew, talking about their death shouldn't be easy. "This isn't easy for me to say to you too, but...you also die. Of course, this is during their second attack, where they kill both of you in your own workshop. Sonic tries to do everything to avenge both of your deaths, but he fails and gets his leg broken and ripped in half." S was looking away from the two. Cream was scared, clutching to Tail's arm like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Tails' looked like he was trying to comprehend the whole situation. "You were alive by then, right? Why didn't you help us?" S looked at Sonic with so much anger in his eyes that they started to glow slightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't know seven-years-old I was supposed to be fighting then. Maybe I should take a visit to the future to let seven-year-old me know what I have to do!" S's voice was filled with hurt and guilt. I bet if he could do something at that age, he would have, but the future doesn't work that way. "You could have said you were just a kid jackass!" Sonic retorted.

_'Ugh, here we go again. AGAIN!'_

"I still AM a kid! I'm only 17 Sonic! I don't even know the first thing about _'happy childhood memories'_ because I was born into a world at war! By the way, those were your own future self's words! Future you didn't even want me coming here in the future because you wanted to wallow in the mistakes that you made forever. So, if you can put your childish confidence aside and actually listen, maybe we can actually get to the part that will fix the future!"

"You know, you say that a lot, but you haven't even revealed a plan yet smart-ass. So let's hear it! What is your master plan to defeat these two."

S looked like he wanted to punch Sonic for his retaliation, mostly because he had expressed to me that his plan was harmful to talk about, mainly because it involved me, someone who didn't even get to witness the agony of the future. Despite this, S still fixed his stance and took a deep breath. I already knew most of his plans. Nevertheless, I was excited to hear the rest of his ideas for the benefit of the future.

"We have less than a month to prepare and get some slight training in if we want any of this to work. Don't even for a second doubt these monster's abilities, they are way stronger than anything that you all have ever faced. But before we can even start this fight, we need to evacuate this whole neighborhood and find them a safe place to reside. This is were they strike first, and where they start their killing spree. After we do that, we have Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow go find the seven chaos emeralds and have them protect the Master Emerald. Without them, none of you can transform into your super selves if we need it. You will have to keep him preoccupied for a bit until Amy and I get there. Amy is our most important weapon, now more than ever. I know for sure she is the only one who can defeat these monsters."

Sonic looked at me, shocked with a slight bit of fear in his eyes. It confused me beyond belief, and what took me by surprise, even more, is when he came to hug me. He rested his head on top of mine and held me in a tight, bone-crushing embrace. I squirmed for him to let me go so I could breathe, but he didn't seem to get the message. I could feel a dark, brooding tension in the air as Sonic stood there holding me, and although I do appreciate hugs, this felt different.

"If those monsters are really as evil as you say they are, there is no way that Amy is going to face them. Especially with someone like you."

I wish I could see the reaction of the people who care about me, but suddenly I felt someone behind me, also pulling me into a hug.

"Amy, you are our family, and there is no way we are letting you do this. If you really die in the future, we have to get you away from here as soon as possible." Sally's voice was comforting, and I was relieved that she didn't grow bitter with jealousy as she used to back when I used to chase Sonic around. I didn't want to deal with knowing that someone hated my guts that much.

"Would you let go of her! She's not a child! She needs to do this, not only to save her own life but everyone else's! Don't you think I don't feel guilty for any of this? Do you think I like dragging people from the past to help them and everyone else have a better life? If I could, I would switch places with her right now, but I can't!"

I felt Sonic and Sally let go of me, and I put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath of fresh house air. I thought if I were to spend another minute in that smothered sandwiched, I would surely pass out due to the lack of oxygen.

"What do you even know about her? You don't know anything about Amy like we do, yet you talk to her like you own her of something! She's like a sister to me, and if you think for a second that I'm going to let her put herself in danger, then you have another thing coming to you!"

I watched S as his face light up pink. He pulled the hems of his sleeves, and he was clearly nervous and flustered. Yet, I didn't know why.

"You all are forgetting the most vital asset of this whole situation. Rose has a voice in this as well, so do not go and make her life decisions for her. As the idiot told you, Faker, Rose isn't some helpless child in need of your protection. She managed to hold her own against Eggman's robots, Eggman himself, and even me when I was still in that evil-terrorist mindset. Rose is stronger than you could imagine. Whatever choice she decides is best for the fate of Mobius is internally her decision, and we should attempt to support her on it. And do not think that I will just sit around and watch her get injured either. If it comes down to aiding her during this warlike time, then I will aid her without a second thought."

"Yeah, and so will I!"

Sonic's face shifted throughout the room in confusion, but I understood why. I was as dumbfounded as he was. I knew I was tired, maybe that why I couldn't think or see things as they were, who knows, I could be misunderstanding this whole _'protect Amy'_ situation. I didn't want anyone getting hurt or putting themselves in danger just to save someone like me.

"This is entirely unnecessary everyone. If S is right, then I have to do this on my own, I don't want anyone to get hurt if this is my battle."

"Amy! How could you say that? Of course, we are going to protect you. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but I am stronger than you!" Sonic clasped his hand over his mouth as I stared at him with rage. I stuck my arm out and, in my hand, appeared the same hammer I used to defeat all of my enemies. Nothing beats the Piko Piko Hammer.

"You want to repeat that Sonic?" Sonic laughed to himself and was about to repeat it when Sally punched his arm. "Sonic, you idiot keep your mouth shut before Amy and I beat you up." I giggled as I made my hammer disappear. I turned to look at Shadow and saw that he had a small smile on his lips. It made my heart burst with joy to see him this way. Although I know better than to get my hopes up on love, I am not scared to admit that I enjoyed the thrill of having a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog.

I looked over at S, who was talking to Tails and Cream. I walked over out of curiosity since S looked sort of distressed.

"Come on Tails, please! Can't you do this for me! If I could, I wouldn't be begging you to build this shelter!"

"And like I keep telling you, either you tell the truth about your relationship with me or I won't do squat."

S smacked his cheeks on his face in annoyance, the stress of trying to save the future without releasing his secrets is clearly getting to him. Cream looked at me, and her eyes lit up.

"Ms. Amy!" She got up and went over to me with hope in her eyes. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to her level. "You have to do something, Ms. Amy! S doesn't want to tell Tails about the future, but Tails is way to stubborn to understand that he can't!" I looked at her and nodded in agreement. She sat back down next to Tails and rolled her eyes in annoyance at what her boyfriend is bickering about.

"Okay Tails, I know you really want to know about the future, and although the feeling of being left in the dark is hard, you have to understand that S doesn't want to jeopardize his own life. And with these mysterious villains coming to attack us, nothing really makes a whole lot of sense, and all you want is to the truth of it all. But really Tails, what matters more to you? Knowing about a relationship that is bound to happen? Or the lives of the people that will die if you don't build the shelter!?"

"Tails, just listen to them! It wouldn't hurt just to do what they say!" Tails turned towards Cream with a sort of harden stare, but it softened once he looked into her eyes. "Fine, I'll go get started. It should be longer than a week, so I will see all of you later." Cream smiled and hugged Tails, who rolled his eyes lovingly and embraced her back. They then joined hands and walked out of Amy's house together.

"Sonic, we should get going as well. We gotta do some heavy lifting if this foe is as powerful as this guy says." Sally tugged Sonic's arm to get his attention, but he didn't pay any mind to her. "I'll meet you outside Sal, I gotta ask something before we go." Sally glanced at me as she walked over to me. "Get some sleep Amy. You don't know how worried we all are about you." Sally hugged me tightly, which made me back up a little at the amount of force put into the hug. As she let go, she smiled at me, and I gladly returned it. She waved at me as she too left to the door.

"Shadow? You are welcomed to stay if you want." Shadow looked at me for a second before nodding. He didn't say anything as he walked over to the stairs and started rushing his way up. Although I do appreciate his company, it would be nice for him to at least speak directly at me.

_'What did I even to deserve all this?'_

-Silver-

I watched as Amy go up the stairs, and the more I stared, the more I could feel the sadness building up inside her. I was about to run after her, but a strong arm held me back, and before I knew it, I was thrown on the floor, landing hard on my back.

"Ouch! What the-"

"Look, I don't know what you want with us, but leave Amy out of this! Why do you think it's okay to tell here the things you said! You act like you love her or something!"

"I do love her! I wouldn't be here if I didn't love Amy!" Sonic down at me, baffled from the words I muttered. I lied on the floor doing nothing as Sonic''s eyes began to glow and his body began to emulate a bark blue aura.

"Take it back!"

"Never! I don't care if you hurt me because if you think I will throw away words like that you're wrong Sonic!"

"Why? Why won't you take it back! You said you never even met her in the future! That's how I know you're lying! I will not yet you hurt her anymore."

Sonic backed up from me, the room grew dark and the only light was from Sonic's glowing eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, and my mind was racing and unfocused to even begin to sense his life form. Before I knew it, I was in a position where I had to tell the truth.

**_"Amy is my mother!"_ **


	8. Chapter 8

-Silver-

I couldn't believe the words slipped out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth, and I hastily stood up, so Sonic wouldn't hit me like he was threatening to. All I saw in Sonic's eyes were a dim panic, yet I didn't know why. The dark aura was gone, and Sonic was on his knees.

"You got some explaining to do kiddo."

I looked at him and nodded. I knew there was no turning back at this point, and I couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. But I'm glad that it was my uncle Sonic that I get to tell about the future. Aside from uncle Tails, my uncle Sonic has always been there with me. He was the one who told me the stories and adventures that my mother and himself took during there 'prime-time.' Not only that, he taught me to fight and use my abilities when my father refused to do so. Sonic looked around before motioning for me to follow him outside.

The morning sun greeted us, although it was bright and cheery, the story I am to tell my confused uncle will be sure to ruin the atmosphere. Out of seemingly nowhere, uncle Sonic pulled out a blue chaos emerald. I gasped and was about to point it out when he shushed me.

"I rarely do this, but this is an exception. I need to know what happens to my friends."

I looked into his bright green eyes, they were filled with determination and the hunger for the knowledge of the future. I nodded as I put my hand on his shoulder. Uncle Sonic took a deep breath before clutching the emerald in his hand.

"Chaos Control!"

I shut my eyes, my body felt weird and tingly as we transported. Since the chaos emerald were destroyed before I was born, I never knew the power they possessed, let alone how it felt to do the signature 'chaos control'. I opened my eyes when I felt uncle Sonic step away from me. I had no idea where I was even standing. My surrounding were entirely new for me, but just because they were new it doesn't mean they were horrible. We landed in a lush, green prairie blooming with pink and orange flowers. I felt uncle Sonic's eyes on me as I gawked at the peaceful beauty that was this scenery.

"It's like you've never seen a field kid."

I looked at him, a depressive look on my face as I nibbled on my lip slightly. "I've never seen one this peaceful. The fields in the future are riddled with battle scars and dead plants. It's amazing to me how something so simple can make you feel so happy."

Uncle Sonic smiled at me as he walked around the field, looking for a spot to sit so that the flowers wouldn't get crushed. After a while of walking in complete silence, we came across a hill with a tall tree. Despite my uncle having the power to run at the speed of sound, we both calmly walked up the hill as if we had all the time in the world. Uncle Sonic sat down first, and I soon followed. I didn't know what to make of any of this. I can practically feel the anxiety inside of me build up with every passing second that we sit together.

"Look kiddo, I'm sorry that I'm putting all this pressure on you, I mean, I doubt you like any of this unwanted attention either, but you need to tell me everything that happens to the people I love. I don't think I can go another second without knowing everything that goes on in the future."

Uncle Sonic's blunt words pierced knives in my heart. Although it will be hard to hear everything I am about to say, telling the tragic story of his future and my past is even worst.

"It started with the attack on my mother's neighborhood, where so many innocent people who didn't know about this evil died in their own homes. No one survived, well no one except my mother, but even then, she barely managed to pull through. My father said she didn't wake up until two years after, but within those two years, so much pain, so much destruction, so much death hit the city of Mobius. After the neighborhood attack, these monsters go looking for the chaos and Master emerald to use its power to destroy the city. My father called it 'The battle for the Emeralds.' He never fought it though, not that he could anyway. He was way too invested in helping my mother stay alive to even think about what would happen to everyone else. Yourself, Sally, Rouge, and Knuckles would fight, and only you would come out alive. Knuckles dies trying to protect the legacy of his people, and Rouge dies trying to avenge the echidna she loves. Rouge's death is what really pushes Sally off the edge. She let her emotions take over, and it led to her unfortunate death. You use the chaos emeralds to go super, but not even that is enough. Because no matter how hard you tried, you still couldn't beat them. When they took the chaos emeralds, no one saw them for another 2 years. My father was devastated when he heard to Rouge's death. So much that he blamed you, and apparently, you two almost tore the city apart from your fighting."

"By the sounds of it, I would want to fight myself too. Geez kiddo, I don't know how to react to this. I can't lose anyone...I can't--!"

"The story isn't over yet. Two years after their first attack, I'm born into the world...but since my mother was in bad health due to he comatose state, she didn't make it..."

I felt tears in my eyes, they were hot and burning with the rage I feel inside. I was tired of pretending that what they did wasn't a big deal. Because it was so much more that. They took life afterlife without any hesitation or remorse! I felt as uncle Sonic placed his hand on me and rubbed my arm to attempt to comfort the pain and loss I feel inside. I saw his smile, but to me, it wasn't just any smile, it was a smile radiating with happiness and hope. I felt ridiculous that something so untrivial would make me feel like it was mocking me, but the way my body reacted to it was confusing. I felt as my body physically reacted to the emotions in my head. The burning sensation I felt as the anger erupted within my heart pained me more than anything. I couldn't fathom how he could be smiling at a time like this. I quickly slapped his hand off of me, the shock in his face gave me an odd satisfaction as I stood up from where I was sitting.

"What gives you the right to smile at a time like This uncle Sonic! Those monsters took everything from me! They took my mother! They took my father's best friend! They took my favorite uncle and aunt, who were your friends too! They took your wife's life uncle Sonic! Ha! Uncle! I don't even know if your worthy of that title anymore!" I clasped my hand over my head as my body violently shook and shuttered with complete anger, and boiling tears of mixed emotions poured down my face. I felt uncle Sonic's hand on my shoulder, and the feeling of his love overtook me. 

"No uncle of mine should be happy at this time because I'm not happy! Everyone is looking to me for all the answers to fix this broken future, but the truth is I'm scared! This fear that I'll lose the people I just got back. In the future, most of you don't exist. And those who do remain are filled with defeated spirits, depressive thoughts, and shattered dreams. You used to be a proud warrior in your past, in the future, you can't even get out of bed without falling to your knees and crying about how you could have done more! My father is even worst. He blames himself for my mother's death and for the deaths of his friends. He's riddled with mental and physical scars of the battles he's fought trying to avenge those he loved and lost. I don't know what the outcome would be if we were to fight, but I'm scared that it won't be enough. I don't want to lose everyone again. I don't think my heart can handle the pain of knowing that everyone failed because I wasn't strong enough. And yet, you smile, trying to make a bad situation into a hopeful one, and I don't know what to make of it. I'm sorry that I'm just pouring this onto you, and I'm even more sorry that I said you weren't worthy of being an uncle because you honestly are. After all, you and my father were the ones who showed me how to utilize the powers I have within me."

He didn't smile at me, but I thought that was for the best since false happiness was the last thing I needed at this point, but I saw the familiar look of fondness in his eyes. I wiped the tears from my eyes and just sat with him, enjoying the company of my uncle in silence was one of my favorite things to do with him in my timeline.

"Thank you kiddo, for everything. I didn't realize how hard it was talking about this, let alone how much it was affecting you. It sounds ignorant and arrogant, I know, but this whole situation is unbelievable."

"Don't so hard on yourself uncle Sonic. To be honest, I didn't expect anyone to know about my parents yet, let alone have someone understand everything I'm feeling. I have always felt my mother's death was my fault because she died giving birth to me, while my father blames himself for not being there when those two villains first attacked."

"Your father...I know you said it wasn't me, but did you really mean it? Or were you just saying that to protect your existence."

I quickly turned to him, a questionable look on his face. I know most of the things I said and did were to protect myself and my life, but I thought I had made myself clear that Sonic wasn't my father. But the way he was acting was strange. My powers were failing me as I could see or feel anything about the subject, but by the way he phrased his sentence, and by the look of embarrassment on his face, it almost seemed to me as if he wanted to be my father.

"I was serious when I said you were not my father because you're not my father Sonic. My father is someone great yet broken. Someone physically powerful but mentally weak. Someone you would never really expect."

"NO! Don't tell me y-"

**_"My father is the ultimate lifeform himself. My father is Shadow the Hedgehog."_ **


	9. Chapter 9

-Sonic-

I fondly remember the days that she chased me, trying to get me to stop running from her and the affection she wanted to hand to me. I remember the way her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy and love when she saw or talked to me. I remember the way she would pour her feelings out to me, trying to get me to invest in a blissful relationship that would be filled with her complete love and adoration for me.

That's all she wanted to do for me. She just wanted to love me and have me love her. Yet all I did was run away, run away from not only my real feelings towards her but running away from the idea of being bound together with another person. I was too blind to see it then, and my foolish actions had convinced her that I didn't love her when it was really quite the opposite. I loved her more than anything. Still, everyone told me not to be with her because she was just a 'fangirl.' I let other people tell me what to do with my feelings, and that was one of my biggest regrets. It took years before I convinced myself to not let what others think of me control my actions and my happiness, but by then, it was too late. Before I knew it, she had moved one from me. She had found someone else to love, and in turn, I attempted to convince myself that I had found my soulmate. In my twisted mind, I believed that if she really used to love me, she would be jealous if she saw me with someone else, but that never happened. She told me that we were family and nothing else.

Those words hurt more than anything else.

Now, the product of my mistakes was sitting right next to me, telling me the story of his broken future and even more broken family life.

"Uncle Sonic, I thought I made it clear that you were not my father. I don't really know about your history with my mother, but I know that you broke her heart, and when you did, she found someone better for herself. And I thought you did as well."

He looked at me with those sad golden eyes, the ones made by the woman I love and the man I loathe the most. I couldn't help but focus on him, and how much he looked like Shadow. To his spiky quills and ring-like glowing bracelets on his wrist and ankles, it's apparent that S takes after his father. Yet, he had Amy's compassionate eyes, her heart of gold, as well as her fiery temper. I must have spaced out because Silver was narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to concentrate on something that was on my face. Suddenly, I felt a pondering in my head, and as soon as I did, S fell over from where he was sitting.

"Uncle Sonic?"

I clenched my jaw and jumped up in a slight surprise, thinking that something had hit him. I looked around, looking for any signs of a threat, but found none. I then looked down at S, who was breathing heavily and looked like he was on the verge of an emotional crisis.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? What happened?"

I watched as his once soft eyes grew dark and his hand grew misty with turquoise colored magic.

"Sonic, do you love my mother?"

"I...Um-"

I looked away, I didn't know how to respond. He told me we were family, that I was all he had left. I couldn't hurt him like this.

"ANSWER ME!"

I watched as his eyes glowed, the same glow that Shadow gets when he angry. I bit my lip as I averted my gaze. The last thing I want to do is fight my own nephew.

"You do! You love mom! You still love Amy! You always had, hadn't you?"

"No! It's not like that kid! Your mother is just a really good friend to me, that's all!"

"I swear, if you do anything to hurt my mother or father, you will have a big problem on your hand!"

"Kid I would never try to interfere with your mother's happiness. And I would never want to hurt you like that."

"Mess up her happiness? You had your chance with her, and you didn't take it so don't give me that Sonic! You are seriously sick! You have a wife! Sally will be devastated if she finds out that you are still using her to attempt to make my mother jealous!"

"Stop! Just stop! don't talk about her like that!"

"I'll do what I want!"

I felt something snap within me, and I can practically feel the darkness start to rise.

"I said STOP!"

Before I knew it, I had a smirk on my face as my mind slips itself from any and all self-control and remorse. I pulled out the green chaos emerald I always kept with me and ran towards S at full force, knocking him to the ground. With my free hand, I managed to strangle him in place. His grunts of struggle beneath me made me cackle. I twirled the emerald within my fingers, much to S' dismay. His eyes widened and shut as I yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL."

The next thing he knew, we were in the middle of an empty freeway, one abandoned from the war with Eggman all those years prior. I quickly got up from the strangling position I had S in. As he was about to get up, I kicked him to the side, causing him to fly into the side of the barrier of the road. As he got up, I notice the anger in his face, causing his eyes to glow brightly despite the light of the sun surrounding us.

"Listen here Sonic. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You fight me, I won't hold anything back!"

I felt a growl escape my lips and my fist clench in utter disbelief. The way he was talking about himself made him seem like nothing short of a god.

"Who are you to even speak to me like that!"

As soon as those words escaped my lips, I felt S release some sort of energetic pulse that knocked me off my feet. I looked up to meet his gaze, and he seemed like a stranger. Where he once stood was a vast, cracked crater, and he was floating right above it, eyes still glowing and turquoise mist in his palms.

"I am Silver the Hedgehog! Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose! I won't let you destroy my future or my family!"

-Third Person-

With a wave of his hand, Silver summoned an array of rusty, broken-down cars that were now covered in his misty, turquoise magic. SIlver was so blinded with rage that he didn't even realize that he had let the one thing he had sworn to keep to himself slip right out of his mouth. Silver clutched the cars that were in his magic grasp and hurled it towards Sonic, who simply smirked as he dodged it with immense ease. All the love that Silver had built up for the past-self of his uncle had seemly gone away in a matter of seconds, and in its place was the determination to stop Sonic from effecting his own existence.

"You can't beat me! You're too slow!"

With those words, Sonic was off, speeding down the freeway at an impeccable speed. Silver felt himself growl as he clenched his fists.

"I won't let you get away with this!"

Silver's voice traveled through the quiet area, making the cars that he had once thrown shake at the waves of his voice. Silver than glided over one of the vehicles, using his telekinetic mist to pick the old, rusty machine. He managed to fly pass Sonic as the blue hedgehog's eyes widened at the sight of the car. As if on reflex, Sonic spun dashed towards the car, sending it flying next to Silver. Sonic picked up his pace, trying to run out-run, or in this case out-fly, Silver as he kept finding cars and broken machinery to hurdle at Sonic's direction. Sonic than came to a halt, causing Silver to drop the ball of machinery he was accumulating and planning to toss at Sonic. The ball crashed to through the freeway street, making Sonic's eyes twitch in anger at the thought of Silver hitting him with it.

"Let's put an end to this, shall we?"

-Shadow-

Years ago, if an individual would have asked me if I was capable of love, I would have most likely have killed them for even approaching me with such an absurd question. Love was the last thing on my mind when it came to the past.

I tend to laugh at myself bitterly as I remember the path I once swore was true. He was so filled with hatred and rage for what humanity has done that he was willing to kill anyone who would stand against him, even someone as precious as Rose.

I hesitantly glanced over my shoulder as I saw Rose in her deep slumber. I could not help but let the smile I was holding in slip out. She has been torturing herself for far too long, isolating herself in the vast pit of loneliness and sorrow, and for her to finally put her mind at ease was reassuring, to say the least. The more I stared, the more my face responded to her peaceful beauty. I could feel the aggravation arise in my soul as my body temperature soared to meet my face. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, trying to rid my thoughts of any evidence that I might be in...

No. I won't even give my emotions the satisfaction of hearing me saying those wretched words.

_'This feeling...'_

I clutched my chest, feeling my heart's harsh beat rattle through the chest I once called empty and heartless. My hand felt warm and filled with...

_'Ugh! Pull it together Shadow! You are the ultimate lifeform, and you obsessing and overthinking about a pink hedgehog! You have fought against humanity, robots, and intergalactic monsters, and you can't handle a measly...'_

I couldn't express how much I wanted to make a noise of frustration or hit the first item I see, but no matter how much I wanted too, my sub-conscious was internally telling me if I were to do so, I would wake up Rose. Disturbing the sleep who truly needs it is the last thing I would ever want to do.

The anticipation to hear her silvery voice, to see her bright smile, and to listen to her sweet laughter once more was eating me up inside. The more I thought of her, the more I notice all the little things that make Amy Rose so astonishing. The way her eyes sparkled when she spoke of something beloved to her, the way her pink quills floated off her shoulders when she walked in the wind, but the thing always sticks with me when I think of her is her temperament. The way she seeks the better in people proves all the love she has inside of her, which makes her a noble person, but the way Rose could assert herself and showed how good of a fighter she was made her powerful.

The realization of it all hit me like a train of emotion of some sort. My eyes widen as my mouth curled into a confused smile.

_'I really have fallen in deep, haven't I?'_

As soon as I held on to that thought, I felt something in my chest again. It wasn't anything warm like it was last time, but I felt troubled as if something that I truly cared about was in danger. I stood up from where I was sitting and made my way to her as quietly as I could. I looked over her, scanning her face and body for any abnormalities but found none.

_'What is going on?'_

This troublesome feeling kept creeping inside of me, gripping me from within to do something to help this person. I silently grunted and swiftly made my way outside of Rose's room. I took one last look at her before closing the door and making my way outside of her house. I felt the coldness of the air hit me, and as it did, the feeling of someone else's pain attached itself to me. I hastily took out the ruby red chaos emerald I always have with me. I clenched my eyes closed, trying to lock on to the person. Suddenly, I felt it. It was two people, one being beaten down by another. The one that was being beaten was the one I was feeling.

"Chaos Control!"

In the blink of an eye, I was abruptly in a new environment. I recognized the place as one of the battle scars from the war against Eggman. The freeway road was abandoned and aged with empty, rusty cars, and metal scrap riddled everywhere. Despite this, I saw broken pieces of road which I sensed was fresh and craters that could only be made with blasts of energy or an infamous spin dash attack.

_'Don't tell me I responded to a Faker's cry for help.'_

I ran down the road, looking for any signs of a beaten up Faker. As I ran, I had to stop to avoid falling into a giant hole in the middle of the road.

_'What happened here?'_

I took a sharp route across the hole and continued to rush towards the pain that was calling me. I detested the fact that there was a chance that it might be Faker, but I undoubtedly knew that Rose would be slightly disappointed if I didn't attempt to help the guy.

I heard yelling and I came to a stop to search for the source of the noise. It was familiar, and when I turned my head, I knew why. There was S, attempting with all of his might to defend himself against Faker, who looked nothing like the person I saw this morning. He was gloomy, with a musky Prussian blue smoke illuminating off of his body and covering the area around him.

A fury began to burn within me, the type of fury that would only ever ignite when it came to Rose. My mind was racing with the unknown ignorance of the answer as to why my instinct was to get that gloomy Faker away from an idiot like S as soon as possible.

I grunted and clenched both my teeth and my fist. I couldn't rationalize the actions I was about to do, but I knew my consciousness wouldn't forgive me if I didn't act now.

I rushed toward the middle of them, obviously unnoticed since neither of them responded when I hurled my fist at Faker. The punch had landed square on his face, making him stumble backward. I heard S gasp and lift himself up from where he was once laying.

"You-...You're really here? How did you-" S attempted to finsh his sentence, but it was obvious that the hits he was taking from Faker were getting to him. I almost felt a bit of pity.

Almost.

But whatever the situation was, he most likely brought it one himself, and I was the one who had to pick up the pieces for the sake of being a 'decent persona'.

I glared at S, and scoffed. "Hold your breath you imbecile. I am not here to save you. I happened to be dwelling around in these places while you two idiots were fussing around. If anyone is going to take this Faker down it's going to be me. So stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

I could feel the slight guilt as soon as I saw his expression dim. I knew what I was telling him was a lie, but I will not allow myself to believe I cared enough to help that idiot. I heard that Faker's maniacal laugh as he wiped the blood near his mouth area. I glared daggers into him as tilted his head menacingly like he would be able to beat an ultimate life form such as myself.

"If you think you can beat me Shadow you should just turn back around. I'm much stronger and ruthless in this form so don't expect me to play the nice guy."

"I won't expect anything less."

"Shadow no-"

Before S could say anything, Faker had made his way towards me, forming a spin dash which was similar to a cloud. Before he could hit me, I teleported behind him, confusing him enough to unravel. He was about to turn around when I used my elbow to strike the back of his neck. I watched as his pupils dilated from both pain and surprise. I took the opportunity to deliver a few punches to his stomach which was enough to know him to the floor. I saw him twitch on the ground, and for some reason, the anger began to rise inside me, yet I had no reason to. His eyes opened and I lifted my hand to his face.

"Who can't beat who now? CHAOS SPEAR!"

Before the spears were able to penetrate his skin, a piece of scrap metal surrounded by a sparkly turquoise cloud. I turned towards S, who had a look of distraught on his face. It made my expression soften for some reason, but before he was able to see, I looked away.

"I am done here. If you want to allow him to attack you again be my guest but I am done playing the good guy. Find your own way back."

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you? You came here because you felt the pain he was causing me. I may be an imbecile, but you have proven that you care about people."

I felt myself grow angry. I despised the fact that he was right about answering to him, but I hated the thought of ever admitting to it. Since he had arrived I had a bad feeling about his intentions here. But the more he stays, the stronger the feeling inside me grows that we are somehow connected, and this situation had just proven my suspicions. I simply scoffed at him, ignoring his judgemental stare.

I took out the chaos emerald and clutched it in my hand. I turned my back on S and the now unconscious faker. I sighed, not able to comprehend the complex emotions running through my mind. I had never considered anyone's life before, never considered anyone's emotions before, and never considers anyone's worth before.

But everything seems to have changed when I started falling for Rose. She made me feel again, yet I don't know if it is a blessing or a curse.

"S. If you want to return to Rose you better come now before I change my mind."

S chuckled from behind as his soft footsteps made their way towards me. Before I could say anything he put his hand on my shoulder. My body shook and stiffed at his touch, yet despite that, it felt natural.

"Thank you Shadow."

I said nothing and tried to admit to myself that I felt nothing either. But those words made me feel as if I accomplished something great, even if all I had done was punch the Faker a couple of times.

"Whatever. Chaos control!"

-Silver-

In a blink of an eye, we were in Amy's house. I felt great knowing that Shadow had heard my calls for help, and it felt even greater to know that he cared about me in one way or another, whether he admitted it to himself or not. As soon as we landed, Shadow started to make his way towards the stairs towards Amy.

"If you are about to ask to see her I suggest you hold your tongue, she is still resting and I'll be damned if you want me to wake her for something like this."

"Woah, calm down. I stare at her room for a couple of seconds and you think I want to talk to her at a time like this."

I looked at Shadow who had his teeth clenched in either anger or jealously.

"Just because she trusts you and gives a damn about your life does not mean you know her as I do. Just keep your distance and we'll be fine."

"Then what gives you the right to push people away for her. I feel guilty enough that I'm here, and even more guilty that I have to put her through this. You have no idea what I feel or who I am! So don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"At least I know what is best for her! You didn't even know her in your time!"

"That's why I am here! To make sure she lives to see the future! But you don't care about that! All you care about is that I am here and she cares about me now! Stop thinking with your jealous ass and start thinking with that _'oh so logical'_ brain of yours!"

I stormed away from him and made my way into the kitchen preparing to make myself a glass of chocolate milk. As I reached for a glass a memory began to play in my head.

-Third Person-

_A young Silver was running through the halls of his barren home, he giggled as he watched the toy rabbit he was playing with float in the air, covered with the mist of magic he calls his telekinetic powers. Unbeknownst to him, through Silver's laughs, his father's sobs rattled the walls of his room. Shadow was clutching the framed picture of his deceased wife, Amy Rose. The picture was taken in a field of wildflowers, and Amy was standing there is a red summer dress, smiling at the camera. Shadow had taken the picture far before the attack of Mobius, and that memory made him cry harder into his free hand. Silver passed by his father's room and heard the awful noise of sadness that seeped through. Usually, his father never let sadness run through him, and instead displayed an array of love and happiness whenever Silver saw him. Silver dropped the rabbit he was playing with and frowned._

_"Papa? Papa are you sad?"_

_Silver knocked on the door, and the crying suddenly stopped. He heard silence then followed the shuffling of footsteps._

_"Come in Silver. Papa is alright."_

_Silver smiled as he excitedly opened the door. "Papa!" Silver ran to his father and engulfed him into a big hug. Shadow wrapped his arm around his son and used the other to pet his quills on his head. "Papa, were you sad?" Silver felt his father tense at the question, then he heard him sigh. "Yes my son, Papa is sad. But it's okay, Papa will be okay. Don't worry." Silver looked up at his father and smiled brightly._

_"Really?"_

_That smile made Shadow break inside, it was just like his precious Rose. Tears dropped down Shadow's tired face. "My son, you look just like your mother. You have her heart, her bright eyes, and her bright smile." Silver looked confused as to why his father was crying. Usually, he would be smiling when he talked about the boy's mother, but this time was differnent._

_"Papa?"_

_Shadow dried his tears and picked his son up. Silver giggled his father placed the young boy atop his shoulder. "Mommy loved you very much my son. She will always be with us." Silver simply nodded his head. He had wished he had met his mother and every time he heard of her it made him feel sad. Shadow took notice of this and walked his way towards the door._

_"Hey, what did I say about being sad? Only Papa can be sad around here my son."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because sad boys don't get chocolate milk."_

_"Chocolate Milk! Okay, I'll stop being sad! I want chocolate milk Papa!"_

_Shadow chuckled at the bouncing boy on his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen and towards the refrigerator. Shadow put Silver down to prepare the two glasses of chocolate milk. Meanwhile Silver watched excitedly as his father poured in the chocolate syrup into the glasses and stir them, making them a rich brown color. Shadow passed one glass to Silver and kept the other to himself._

_"Hey! I though sad boys couldn't drink chocolate milk!"_

_"But I'm not sad."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because my son, I have you here with me, and that is all I need to be happy."_

_"I love you Papa!"_

_"I love you too my son."_

-Silver-

I smiled through the tears running down my face, and I watched them as they dropped around the glass of chocolate milk.

**_"Rest easy my dear parents. We have a long road ahead of us."_ **


	10. Chapter 10

-Amy-

I didn't know what to expect when I woke up. Maybe I expected Shadow to still be here when I woke up like he promised, but he wasn't. I didn't know how to feel. I felt stupid I was still waiting for him, yet hopeful that at any moment he would burst through the doors to ask me if I was okay. But after waiting an hour and a half, I began to lose hope. He had most likely gone home by now, probably busy attending to more important things.

_More important things._

Those words stung in my chest. I always thought that there was a small chance that Shadow might like me as much as I love him. But so far, all I have been getting is mixed signals. It was the never-ending process of him caring about me, then either ignoring me or pushing me away. It hurt when he did that. When I would try to help him with his own issues and have him ignore me or have him tell me that I didn't know a thing about him.

Maybe if he talked to me instead of avoiding me, I would know him better!

I clutched the blanket that was covering me in frustration. They say girls are the complex ones when guys are just as bad!

But when I said that, I smiled, remembering something that Shadow told me once.

-Third Person-

_"Rose?"_

_Shadow had been walking in the rain after visiting the memorial of his beloved friend Maria when he spotted the pink hedgehog on a park bench alone. It was apparent that she was crying as Shadow watched from a distance as her body shook and she wiped tears from her face. Not only that, but she was also wailing and slightly hyperventilating. Without another thought, Shadow slowly walked towards her as not to bring her more panic than she was already feeling._

_"Rose? What's troubling you?"_

_Amy perked up at the sound of Shadow's voice. She didn't expect anyone to find her here, and even if she did, the last person she expected to be concerned about her was Shadow the Hedgehog. Amy attempted to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her face. Shadow stared at her in horror, trying his hardest not to immerse her in a hug since he didn't know how she would react to someone touching her while in a state like this._

_Neither of them talked as Amy started to calm down. The once pouring rain became small sprinkles around them. Shadow closed his umbrella as he took a seat next to Amy, which startled her for a second. Amy placed a hand over her chest and attempted to smile at Shadow to give him the sense that she was okay._

_"Troubling? No, I'm fine."_

_Shadow raised an eyebrow in concern. Pain and hurt was something he knew well, and the girl in front of him was exhibiting both._

_"Rose do not lie to yourself or me. Something or someone is making your mind race with so many emotions that you were breaking down. It is okay to cry, and it is okay to feel. Keeping these emotions inside will do you no good. Please, I ask you to have trust in me."_

_Amy's eyes widen slightly, not know what to say or how to react. She looked down at her lap to try and mangle the string of thoughts in her mind into verbal sentences, but even thinking about what she wanted to say made hot tears prick her eyes._

_"It's just-, everyone! Everybody has found someone to love beside me! Today was the day I lost my parents, but everyone is too busy with their lovers to even bother to hang around me, let alone comfort me. I feel so alone because I don't have anyone here for me. The people who told me that they will always be there for me are not. I miss them Shadow! I miss my parents!"_

_Amy began to violently cry into her hands again, leaving Shadow alone to take in what Amy has said. He had no idea she had felt like this all day, mostly because he doesn't care to pay attention to anyone but himself. But he had recently been trying to care for others. And the one who had made him have a change of heart was Amy Rose. Shadow's hand twitched as he raised it to touch Amy's shoulder. Amy's body stiffened at his touch, and she felt her breath hitch. She turned her head slightly to look at Shadow, who was smiling warmly at her._

_"Listen well Rose. You will never be alone. You have so many people around you that are willing to do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry that the people were so blind to see that you were going through so much pain today. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you today. Know you can come to me for anything, whether you need someone to talk to or need to feel less lonely. If anyone knows the harsh consequences of being lonely, it would be me. I would never want that for you."_

_Amy found comfort in Shadow's voice and his smile, which seemed to be contagious since the next thing she knew, she was smiling as well. By this time, the rain had entirely stopped, and as did the flow of Amy's tears. Shadow moves his hands from Amy's shoulder to her cheeks to wipe the stray tears that remained on her cheeks away from her face. Amy giggled as he did so, which made Shadow feel warm in the face. He was sure by then, his cheeks were bright red._

_"Thank you Shadow. Thank you so much."_

_Shadow had no time to react as Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Shadow was startled at first, but he eased in her embrace._

_"Females are so complex. They are crying one second, and the next, they are happy."_

_Amy giggled at Shadow's words and pulled away from his hug. She placed a finger on Shadow's nose, earning a confused gaze from the black and red hedgehog._

_"Boys are complicated too, so shush."_

_Shadow was silent for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. He stood up from the bench and extended his hand to Amy._

_"Let's get you home Rose."_

_Amy took his hand, thinking that they would be cold from the rain she was surprised to find that they were quite warm._

_The warmth made her feel safe and secure, and she was sure that nothing could hurt her as long as she held on to that warmth._

-Amy-

I could still feel the sensation of his warm hands in mine. Since that day, I clearly remember the love I have for him blossom. No matter how many times I denied it, or how many times I told myself it was a phase, I still longed for him to be mine.

Now it's more of a fantasy than a reality.

I felt like I have been awake for days when, in reality, its been 2 hours tops. I finally gained the strength to get up from my bed and be productive. I walked towards my dresser to change when I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed that the dark bags under my eyes were disappearing. I have S to thank for all of this. Without him, we would have never known about the future danger ahead of us, and I would have never been able to put my mind at peace.

I left my room and smiled as I saw S resting on the couch covered in the blankets I let him borrow. I crept towards the kitchen as to not wake him up, but as soon as I popped my head in, I almost had a heart attack. Shadow sitting at the table with his head down and a mug of tea next to his face. I had to retain the joy of knowing that he was still here.

But why didn't he stay in my room like the last time?

I brushed off the question and tried to keep it out of my mind. I instead thought about his fulfillment of his promise. He said he'd be here when I woke up and he is. If he is still here, then why am I not satisfied with that conclusion?

_'Ugh, Shadow was right, females are complicated.'_

I giggled to myself as I picked up the kettle from the stove to fill it with water. I'm sure a nice cup of tea will put my mind at ease.

I just hope neither of them got into too much trouble while I was out.

-Knuckles-

"This whole thing is stupid if you ask me. What does Amy expect us to do Rouge? To listen to some guy we all just met? No way! If there is going to be a battle, then I am doing it my way." Rouge rolled her eyes like she always does when she is annoyed and crossed her arms in her seat. "I don't know why you have to be so stubborn all the time knuckle-head. If he came here, it's for a reason, and we should just listen to him! It wouldn't cost you anything to just follow someone's orders." I clenched my fist together and felt anger boil inside of me. She knows how I am with orders and still decides to bring it up anyways.

"I don't follow anyone's orders you Bat!"

"Bat? You have an inferiority complex because you can't even overlook your own ego!"

"Why would I have waffles in the first place Rouge?"

"Waffles? THAT'S EGGO YOU IDIOT."

"THEY SOUND THE SAME!"

Rouge clicked her tongue in frustration and stood up from where she was sitting. My face flushed and I gulped at the sight of her hips moving

vigorously as she made her way across the room. Rouge stood in front of me and jabbed a finger deep into my chest.

"You have two options, Knuckles. Either we both go and help Amy fight whatever force is coming to save the lives of thousands, or you stand down and watch me do it by myself because if you think I'm going to sit around while Amy and my other friends risk their lives, then you are wrong. So are you with me or without me?"

I let out a low growl as Rouge stared at me for an answer. It's not that I did want to help Amy, because she is like family to me and I would do anything to help her, but it's the fact that I was angry at my future self. How could my future self have failed? The two things I had sworn to protect no longer exist, one was broken, and the other is dead. I didn't want to believe any of it. She took notice that I was avoiding eye contact, and she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"Knuckles. You know what the right thing to do is."

Next to me, there was a wooden table. I was so angry that I slammed my fist into it, breaking it in half, and sending shards of wood in every direction. Rouge jumped into my lap and clutched onto me, not that I was complaining of course.

"YOU IDIOT? WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT?"

"I PANICKED OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING OR HOW TO EXPRESS COMPLEX EMOTIONS!"

Rouge sighed in obvious frustration, but she then smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. Saying that my face wasn't as red as my spikes was an understatement.

It still surprises me that Rouge could make me feel this way, even after all those years of playful teasing, fighting, and just sheer awkwardness, she still manages to make me feel like a love-struck teen.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice her gently kissing my forehead. It surprised me that she wasn't hitting me for breaking that wooden table.

"I'm charging you for that table hun, but for right now, she should probably get some sleep and head over to Amy's first thing tomorrow, alright?"

Eh, spoke too soon.

"Alright, alright. I think Amy deserves an apology anyways. I just hope I didn't make her think any of this is her fault."

Rouge just looked away and smiled. She looked like she was about to say something, but she was biting her tongue. I tilted my head as I poked her back.

"What wrong?"

Rouge squinted her eyes as she looked around our back patio as if someone was watching us. I swear this girl is beyond dramatic.

"I think there is something wrong with Amy."

"Wrong? Why would you say that? She looked just fine the last time I saw her."

"That's because you men are too stupid to see the small details of a woman. The last time we all saw her, she looked terrible! She looked weak and unsteady, not to mention tired! And didn't you hear that she hasn't slept in a month?"

I looked confused, trying to picture the last time I saw Amy. But when I tried, all I imagined was a perfectly happy and healthy Amy. I was sure that Sonic and Sally were overacting when they said that Amy wasn't sleeping enough.

"She looked pretty normal to me Rouge. It's all that girly head of yours." I poked Rouge in the head, and she smacked my hand away from here. "No, it's not in my 'girly little head.' She looked miserable, but no one wants to admit it because it's Amy, and she is always happy. But just because she smiles and says everything is okay doesn't mean it's the truth. I'm pretty sure that something or someone is bothering her if she is lost so much sleep over it."

I had to admit it, Rouge had a pretty strong point there. It's been a while since I've seen Amy truly sad about something serious. I have never given these things much thought, but this really got my gears grinding.

What do I really know about Amy Rose?

Well, I know she was an annoying pink hedgehog who had an unhealthy obsession and crush on Sonic. That was until we grew a little older, and she stopped trying to get with him since he and Sally finally started dating. Even back then, she was always happy, kind, and had a bit of a temper, but that is what made her so great. Heck, even I found myself crushing on her. But other than that, I don't know anything about her personal life. Who were her parents? Does she have any siblings? Who raised her? We have all been friends for years, and we don't even know her origins.

"And this isn't the first time this has happened either. I mean, she has disappeared before for a couple of days or a week at most sometimes, but it has never been anything like this. What do you think it is?"

I didn't know the answer to that. I thought I knew who Amy Rose was, but it turns out I don't know her at all. We all knew her as the helper of the group, continually putting others above herself without any question. But was that all she was to us? A helper? What about her own feelings?

Why haven't I done or said anything about this before?

"Don't overthink too much, you'll short circuit Knucky."

I was immediately brought out of my train of thought.

Wow, that's something I never thought I would hear from my own head.

Rouge flicked my forehead, trying to get my attention. I glared at her as she giggled at my anger. She got off of my lap, causing me to whine a bit. She then giggled as she grabbed my arms flirtatiously, lifting me up off my seat.

"So, I guess we have a long night ahead of us, right?"

I leaned in to kiss her. But instead of her lips falling on mine, I instead got an elbow uppercut to the area just below my chin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have you learned nothing? You broke my favorite table, so no kissing until you replace it."

"Babe! Are you really going to do this to me? It's just a table!"

"Yeah, my favorite table! So no loving for you until you either fix it piece by piece or you buy me a new one. By the way, I hope you the couch is comfortable because that is where you will be sleeping tonight."

"Rouge!"

Before I could get to her, she had walked away, and harshly closed the glass patio door behind her. I rattled the knob, trying to get it open before giving up.

"Maybe I should break the glass?" I looked at my sharp, white knuckles before shaking my head in disapproval. "Nah, Rouge would just have a bone to pick with me in the morning if I did." I paced around the patio, unsure of what to do. "How do I get inside?"

Then it hit me.

"I could just walk in the front door, can't I?"

-Silver-

I had a plan when I first came here to the past.

Meet my mother and my father, tell them about the future, make sure they get the correct training, beat the bad guys, and leave as soon as possible. But most importantly, I was never supposed to reveal anything about myself. I was never supposed to show my parent's identities, my aunts or uncles' identities, or my own identity.

But everything went south when I saw uncle Sonic for the first time. I knew I was going to meet him in this timeline eventually, but when I saw him...I saw one of the people I loved the most.

And now that I have betrayed him, I have no idea what to do with myself.

The uncle Sonic I knew was a humble yet broken man. A man who held himself responsible for the deaths of his friends was the same man who had helped raise and use my remarkable abilities when no one else would.

To say that I admired the guy was an understatement.

And that brings me here, lying awake on my mother's couch wrapped in the fluffy, fruit covered blankets she lent to me when I first arrived.

My mother.

It felt so strange to say that. Growing up, it was just my father and me along with uncle Tails, aunt Cream, and uncle Sonic. But meeting my mother for the first time everything that I thought it would be and more. She was everything my father and my uncle's said she was.

 _Kind._ From the moment I met her, she as done nothing but offer my hospitality, loving smiles, and warm hugs.

 _Noble._ She spent years fighting for the freedom of her planet and for the lives of her friends. And although she has doubts in herself, she didn't once hesitate at the thought of fighting for once more if it meant keeping everything she adores safe and secure.

 _Strong._ She is more potent than she lets herself believe, both emotionally and physically. She has had the unfortunate burden of having to carry years of abandonment and sadness, and still, she finds the strength to put a smile on her face. And let's not forget her mighty swing. My father would tell me stories about my mother and the hammer she used to crush her enemies. She was never the type of woman worth messing with. 

_And a bit of temper._ Let it be known that my mother had a bit of a temper. My father told me she was never a woman to bite her tongue when she believed that something was unfair or unjust. But it was this temper that made her an exceptional fighter and an even more exceptional being.

To me, she was the embodiment of perfection. And the fact that someone would ever try to hurt my mother brought an angry scowl to my face.

**_"My mother never deserved any of this. With the friends I made here, I promise to kill your murderer if it is the last thing I do."_ **


	11. Chapter 11

<https://youtu.be/ZRpxd-zn5AY>

-Silver-

What is wrong with me.

I perked up from the couch and scanned my eyes throughout the seemly barren house. Once I was sure I could not see or sense anyone, I let out of a breath of sweet relief. I couldn't imagine what I would have gone down if my mother had heard what I had just said, let alone my father. Knowing him, he would try to fight me for the chance on who gets to kill the monster who caused his love pain. And I feel like I would get a lecture from my mother for even uttering the word 'murder' in her household. She is far too pure and dignified for those kinds of words.

I decided to get up for a glass of water since I was in too much of a panicked mindset to even think about making chocolate milk at this hour. I had noticed the light of the kitchen was on, which was strange because I was sure that I had turned it off before I went to sleep. Then again, I couldn't blame myself that I didn't see that it was on since the distance between the living room was quite significant. I was so used to the small house, or shack as my uncle Sonic lovingly called it, back in my own time. As I drew closer, I heard the soft sound of a voice speaking. I peered my head into the kitchen door, and there sat my mother, sitting next to my father, who was sleeping soundly. I was surprised to see that he wasn't upstairs with my mother, as he mentioned during our argument. But what drew me in was my mother's voice. It was sweet as honey and angelic above all else. My mother's singing voice was talked about so often when I was growing up, it was as if it were something out of legend.

And here I am, witnessing my mother's vocal capabilities first-hand.

_"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away"_

This song. I knew this lullaby. My father would sing this lullaby to me when I was younger. Whether it was a nightmare, the feeling of anxiety because of the war, or a dream about my mother, this song was there to console me. Was this my mother's song to him?

_"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me"_

I watched as she carefully pet my father's black and crimson quills so gently as if she was afraid that with one touch, he would awaken from his slumber. At that time, the power within me felt her deep sadness for my father. As much as I tried to pry myself into her emotions to explore the reason for these feelings further, I was unable too. What is my mother so sad about?

_"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me"_

_ "Someday we'll all be gone _

_ But lullabies go on and on _

_ They never die _

_ That's how you and I will be." _

I hadn't realized that I had sung the last part with her. 'A lullaby for an angel,' as my father so humbly called it, was a song I knew quite well. The coldness of tears streamed slowly down my face as I made my way back to the couch. I was careful not to make a sound as not to wake my father and not alert my mother, but crying in silence was always one of the hardest things I had to do.

_'So much for my glass of water.'_

I was too sad for water anyways.

Not long after I calmed myself down, I saw the sun begin to rise, and with it, my hopes for a better day. I was going to stop by Tails' workshop to see the progress of the shelters for my mother's neighborhood. We need to prevent as many deaths as possible. If I was being completely honest, I would like to have less than 10 casualties. Any more and I would not be able to live with myself as a sane minded person, not that I already was anyway.

"S? What are you doing up at this hour? It's five o'clock in the morning!" My mother appeared behind the couch. Concern was in her eyes as she saw me wide awake. I smiled at her and let out a little chuckle of both embarrassment and panic. "It's okay Amy, don't worry about me. I guess I'm kind of excited that I get to see u-, I mean, Tails' again." I saw my mother's eyes shift from one part of the floor to another as if she was pondering on something. I tried to take a look inside her head, but I couldn't see or feel anything.

_'Damn! What's the use of having these powers if they never work when I need them too.'_

"S, I know you told us not to ask any questions, but is Tails' really your uncle?" My mother looked at me with a great question in her eyes as I internally panicked. I was afraid of answering any kind of questions about myself and the people I love. I already messed up by allowing Tails to inspect me and then I messed up even more when I revealed not only who my parents are, but my name also. I just hope I can get to Sonic soon. Knowing him, he is probably still angry at my father for trying to kill him and me for trying to severely hurt him. Hey, don't look at me like that inner me! There is a difference between the two, after all.

My mother-, or Amy, as I need to get used to saying internally. I knew if I kept calling her 'my mother' inside my head, I would accidentally let it slip when I am speaking to her. Anyways, shut up internal me. Amy was about to leave when I gently grabbed her hand, causing her to look at me in surprise.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just scared to talk about him. It's been ten years since I last saw my aunt and uncle, and the last memory I had of them was not the best."

-Third Person-

_It went from a tranquil walk in the park to a full-on battle. A seven-year-old Silver clutched to his aunt's leg as his uncle attempted to shoot down the madman who was distributing the peace of the people for nothing but seamless fun._

_"Cream! You and Silver have to get to safety! I need to get back to the lab to get the weapon I've been working on! Go!"_

_Silver looked up to his aunt, who had tears streaming down her face. Her once warm smile was replaced with a face filled with horror. It reminded Silver of all the times he had witnessed his father's depressive breakdowns whenever he asked him a question about his mother._

_ 'Why is she not happy?' _

_"No Tails! You and I both know that the weapon is just a prototype! There is no guarantee it will work! We need to get Silver home and warn Shadow!"_

_Tails stopped shooting and ran over to his wife and caressed her face with his gloved hands. "Honey you have to," He then placed a hand in Silver's hair, causing the young boy to giggle. Tails did his best to hold his tears in, but the sadness got the best of him. "Maybe we can put an end to this war once and for all. Kids like Silver all around the world have been stripped of their innocence way too early. Let's preserve the little they have left." Cream shook her head vigorously and held Tails' arm in a death grip. "No! I won't let you! The chance of it working is less than 40 percent! If the machine doesn't work..." Cream looked down at Silver, who didn't understand the situation at all but knew that something terrible is going to happen if it meant that his aunt and uncle were crying. Cream smiled at the confused boy and gently covered his ears. "You'll die Tails! If the machine doesn't work, he will kill you. Let's go find somewhere safe to hide and try another day."_

_"How many more?"_

_"What?" Tails' threw his gun on the floor in anger_ _making her wide-eyed with fear and making Silver jump while Cream still had the boy's ears covered._

_"How many more people have to die until we finally have another chance to put a stop to all these mass murders? How many more families have to be ripped apart by the death of a loved one because we didn't do anything? How many more children have to live in fear knowing that any second know they could die at the hands of these monsters? HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO WE HAVE TO PUT OUR NEPHEW THROUGH THESE TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCES! If a forty percent chance is all I have, I am taking it without a second thought. I would not think twice about giving up my own life to save the lives of millions. If that is what it takes, then so be it."_

_"What about me? What about your wife? What about Silver? We both made a promise to Amy on the bed she died on that we would raise Silver to keep him happy. Did your promise to her mean so little to you that you are willing to lose your life without another thought? Silver is a child! He still needs our care and our love! I still need you in my life! Please don't do this, Tails. Come with us and live to fight another day. We will win this war," Cream removed her hands from Silver's head, which caused the young boy to giggle. "And we will do it together."_

_"I can't wait any longer, and neither can you. I will do this for Amy, for the friends I have lost, for Silver, and I will do this for you. If my life is what it takes, then that a price I am willing to pay."_

_"No! I will not win this war at the price of my husband! We are going to safety together right now!" Cream was about to grab Tails when Silver screamed. The ruthless madman who has already claimed the lives of many floating right before them. Blinded with both rage and fear, Tails grabbed Cream by the arm and picked up Silver in his free arm and began sprinting towards his lab._

_"You should know me better by now fox! You can't outrun me!"_

_"I guess I didn't get the message."_

_"Tails, what are you doing?"_

_"We are going to the lab. While I prepare the weapon, you and Silver are going to hide in the panic room inside the house. You two should be safe in there."_

_Cream said nothing as they grew closer to their home, and neither did Tails. With every passing second, Silver can feel his heart pounding faster in his chest, and eyes that were once dry with blind happiness were now blurred with tears._

_"Who was the evil man in the sky? Why does he want to send us with mommy?"_

_Silver hadn't fully comprehended death, but when he asked his uncle Sonic who Sally was one day, the blue hedgehog had said she had died and she is with his mother, Amy. Now every time the little silver hedgehog thought of death, he pictures being up with his mother. Tails and Cream looked at each other, and then at Silver._

_"Silver, you and aunt Cream have to go inside now, okay? Can you run inside for uncle Tails?"_

_Right before Silver could say anything, the sound of maniacal laughter could be heard in the distance. Tails panicked and rushed Silver and Cream inside the workshop and closed the metal door as quickly and quietly as he could. With tears in his eyes, the fox picked up his young nephew and pressed his shaking lips on the boy's head before shoving him in a box next to the garage door. Little Silver wanted to scream for his uncle to get him out, but Tails pressed his finger to the little boy's mouth._

_"Shh! Silver, you can't move or make any noises, okay? Can you do that?"_

_Silver shook his head no, not fully understanding that his life way more at risk than ever before. Tails chewed on his bottom lip lightly, a tear pouring out of fox's left eye. In a swift moment of frustration, the fox took off his bracelet, which was also a touch-pad that worked as a phone-type mechanism. Tails' had added some games for his nephew while the fox worked on a personal bracelet for Silver. But now, the bracelet that Silver would soon hold in his tiny hands would be the only thing the young hedgehog will have left of his innocent aunt and uncle._

_"If I give you this and let you play games, will you be quiet?" Silver's big amber eyes glowed with excitement as he vigorously nodded his head yes. Tails handed over the bracelet to his nephew and looked into those soft amber eyes one last time. Cream wiped tears from her face as she too approached the box, sticking her hand in the box and petting Silvers quills in a claiming motion, causing the small hedgehog to smile and giggle. At the same time, he began to press random buttons on the pad, which caused different images to appear and disappear with each press._

_"We love you very much, Silver. We know you will be the one to save us." Cream's voice trembled as she closed the lid to the box and turn to see her husband, who was fixing and prepping the machine._

_"Tails, my love, if this is the last time I do see you, I want you to know that it has been your love that has given me the motivation to keep moving forward. Thank you for giving me all the love you possibly could." Cream hugged Tails, burying her face into his shoulder, which made his fur wet with her tears._

_But a patch of wet fur was the least of the fox's worries. The worry was reserved for the green monster floating in the sky and the little silver hedgehog hiding in a box of steel._

_"Cream, don't you even begin to talk like that. I promise you we will make it out of here like we always do. I love you and Silver more than anything, even myself. With the love I have for you two, I have enough will to force myself to survive against any threat put in front of me. So no more tears. We have the fight to catch honey."_

_Silver couldn't hear anything in that steel box except for the sounds of his own excitement. He giggled aimlessly while pressing the colorful buttons of his uncle's bracelet. Silver was happy, but happiness was the last thing on his aunt's and uncle's minds outside._

_Especially considered that their now dead and mutilated bodies were on full display on the ground outside._

_The machine that was supposed to rid the planet of this brutal meniscus backfired, exploding in the face of Tails' as if the machine was mocking his answer for world peace. Although the blast burned patches of fur off of his face and melted some skin, it wasn't enough to kill him. That honor would be reserved for the multicolored blast right that would soon leave a wide hole in the fox's body, destroying fat, tissue, and organs that were on the inside of his body._

_Cream's demise was much more merciful than her husband, at least in the eyes of the monster who was doing it. A simple decapitation with a multicolored spear was it took for the rabbit to die painlessly. The green monster pointed an energy blast towards the shed where he knew the child was hiding, just one little blast, and the brat was dead, simple as that right?_

_But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried to get a blast out of his hand, something in his mind prevented him from doing it. Specifically, the image of a certain girlish hedgehog clouded his mind instead of the little boy he was supposed to kill._

_"What the point in killing him now when I can do it later. Creating a new opponent wouldn't be half bad." The monster retreated, seeming disappearing into the shadows of rumble that was the city of Mobius._

_It had been hours that Silver had spent in that box, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the lid to open. Tears began to form in his eyes, spilling out in front of him. He wanted to get out and see the smiling faces of his aunt and uncle. Seconds passed like hours to the young hedgehog until his father finally arrived to pick him up._

_Shadow's eyes went wide at the sight of the two people he considered family was lying on the floor, gruesomely murdered and resting in the pool of their own crimson blood. Shadow had seen death, but never like this, never this dark before. The black hedgehog had no time to mourn since, in the sight of all the death, he could not see his adorable little boy. Fear and tears were written all over his face, and the uncertainty of what he would find in that workshop made Shadow's heart pound in a way he never thought was possible._

_"Let me out! Let me out! Uncle Tails! I don't want to play this game anymore!"_

_The eerie shots of Shadow's little boy made relief wash all over him as he confidently lifted up the metal door of the workshop. Everything seemed in order, and there was no sign of Silver anywhere. Shadow gripped his head in frustration._

_'Don't tell me the voices are back!' Shadow thought as he crumbled to the floor. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost his son. Probably seek revenge, or maybe take his own life to rid him of the guilt of failing to protect another thing he held dear to his heart. Whatever it may be, he knows that it will involve him dying in the end. There was no point in going on when everything you love is dead._

_"Help! Auntie Cream! Uncle Tails! Let me out!"_

_The faint sound of bashing metal caused Shadow to nearly jump out of his skin and turn his attention over to a large, rusty brown box in the corner of the workshop._

_ 'Well Tails, at least you kept your promise. I'm sorry I couldn't keep mine, my friend. Tell my Rose that I love her on the other side. You all are in a better place now.' _

_With the lift of the lid, Silver's big amber eyes looked up at him with tears. The silver hedgehog jumped out and into the arms of his father, who held him close. By this point, Shadow thought that the place would have flooded due to all the violence crying, but he diegressed._

_Shadow looked at his son in the eyes and smiled, happy to see his son safe and sound._

_"I have an idea. How about we stop crying and go for some chocolate milk at home. Does that sound yummy, my son?"_

_At the sound of 'chocolate milk,' Silver quickly wiped the tears off of his face, and he smiled at his father brightly as he dropped the bracelet that once belonged to his uncle into the box._

_"Let's not waste any time, then papa! I want chocolate milk!"_

_"Okay, but one condition. You have to keep your eyes closed, okay? If you open them, there will be no chocolate milk."_

_At first, Silver thought it was strange that his father didn't want him to see what was outside, but he agreed to his father's terms and conditions none the less. He would do anything for chocolate milk. Shadow smiled at his son sadly as he held Silver, holding his like a tiny child on his one good shoulder and using his severely scarred arm to support the back of his son. Shadow used all his might to get out of the workshop and back home as soon as possible._

_Silver clenched his eyes closed as his father carried him, but curiosity took over the young hedgehog, and he disobeyed the one rule his father had placed for him. Silver fluttered his amber eyes open and saw his aunt and uncle, drenched in the pool of their own blood. Despite this, Silver stood quiet, not uttering a sound or word as he gave a small wave to his deceased aunt and uncle._

_They said curiosity killed the cat; needless to say, young Silver's innocense was murdered along with his aunt and uncle._

-Silver-

"What was the memory?" Amy's words rang in my head as I looked down to the ground, practically burning a hole into it with my stares. There was no way I could destroy Amy with that tragic story, it would break her fragile heart even more than it already was. I just nodded and squinted away hot tears that burned in my eyes.

"I just never got to say goodbye to them. That was my only regret."

And it was true, I never did get to say goodbye to the couple who practically raised me, nor did I ever get to thank them for their sacrifice in keeping me safe. If I had any regrets so far in my 17 years of living, it would be that moment. I wish I could have done more back then, but what could a kid do at that age? Die without any honor; that's what. I felt Amy's arms wrap around me, and despite her warm embrace, I didn't ease the pain in my heart. They said a mother touch could fix anything, but there were just too many broken pieces inside of me to put pack together.

"S, I don't know how much you had to go through, but I know this much," Amy paused and looked up at me from her hug. "You don't have to go through anything alone anymore. I promise you as long as you are here in this timeline, you will always have a home and someone to talk to. And I will make sure that you back to a new future. A fixed future. A future without war because the war will be stopped right here, right now. I promise."

I practically felt my heart melt in my chest at her words. She was just as kind as everyone said she was, there was no doubt about it. Now that she is getting sleep, her true nature is being to show, both emotional-wise and feature-wise. He never noticed how lovely his mother was. Her pink quills were silky and straight, and her eyes were as bright as the green chaos emerald. My mother was indeed the envy of every woman.

Amy cleared giggled as she gently wiggled away from my grasp. My face grew hot with embarrassment as I turned away, and Amy laughed at my awkward nature.

"Hey, if you need anything, just ask, alright. And if you ever want to hear any embarrassing stories about Tails' younger days, I'll be happy to tell you them." Amy left with a cheeky wink as I was left a giggling mess. I was, of course, going to use those two promises to advantage.

I closed my eyes once again, trying to make myself go back to sleep, but my mind kept pondering on the memory of the death of my uncle and aunt. It drove me crazy at times because I didn't want to believe that I was so heartless for not saying anything, for not doing anything to mourn them in that moment of seeing their bodies.

_'Why didn't I do anything?'_

I must have laid there for a while because when I turned my shoulder, the sun was shining brighter than ever. I got up to stretch when a loud banging was heard at the door. I looked around to see if Amy was standing around, but after moments of the person behind the door knocking impatiently and Amy being nowhere in sight, I simply shrugged and made my way towards the door. As I drew closer, the muffled voices of a man and a woman bickering, and the tone of their voices I knew precisely who they were as I opened the door.

"Knuckles. I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with us. Why come back?"

"Look here, pal! The day someone tells you that everything you love is going to die, you didn't exactly take that shit well! So cut the crap and get to the whole point of this."

"Yeah, I do know what it feels to have everything crumble at your feet. That was my entire childhood. I grew up learning the stories of my dead mother and dead relatives that fought for my life and died trying to protect the world they loved. But you don't see me lashing out, do you?"

Knuckles stood quiet while Rouge gave him the stink side-eye. I'm guessing she had told him something similar to what I just said because I can practically feel her wanting to utter 'I told you so' to Knuckles smug and pride-hurt face.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I want to help as much as I can, but what if this is something we can't win? Are you just going to keep going back in time until we get this right?"

I looked away from his hardening gaze and bit my lip slightly. "That's not how this works. If I keep going back in time, then it will destroy the whole timeline since dealing with time is a fragile thing to deal with. I am already messing up your timeline just by being here. If I'm not careful enough, I could do more damage then good. Something is going to happen, whether it be good or bad, so we have to make the right decisions to make sure the outcome is what we expect to be." I looked at Knuckles for a reaction, and his face was utterly blank. Rouge looked at him and buried her hand into her face while looking down.

"Knucky, sweetie, the boy is saying that he fucked with the timeline because he came here to fix everything. Something good or bad my happen because he did so. We need to help to make sure that something that will go down is good, like stopping the bad guy and saving millions of lives."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Oh! Well, couldn't you just have said that you idiot?"

"Idiot? Your the one who needed an explanation from your girlfriend just to understand what the heck was going on!"

"Boys cool it, or else I will go get Shadow and have him knock some sense into both of you!" Rouge pulled us apart from each other while yelling. I felt my body stiffen as I took a step away from Rouge. She really was as intimidating as father said she was.

"Now, what do you want us to do?" Rouge's voice was sweet as honey as she harshly pulled Knuckles further into the house and set him on the couch and then sitting next to him afterward. I felt my lip quiver as I closed the door and went to join them on the couch. To say I felt intimated by the white bat was an understatement. I didn't know how to explain myself though, I was scared of her, but I knew she would never do anything to hurt me. So, why was I so nervous to tell her my plan to save the future?

"Well, the first thing we have to do is evacuate this neighborhood as best we can since Amy's house is the first target. When those two do land, they kill and destroy everything in this neighborhood, so I asked Tails to build some shelters in a nearby forest for Amy's neighbors. We don't need to worry about the rest of the city since their next target is the master emerald, which is located on an island in the middle of nowhere, so we should be okay." Rouge nodded in agreement and looked at Knuckles to see if he was paying attention, to which he was thankfully. "We need to make sure nothing happens to those Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald for that matter."

"Shouldn't we have the fight away from the Master Emerald? Why would we have a fight where we are basically handing over the one weapon we need to keep them away from?"

I but the inside of my cheek and stretched the back of my neck. I didn't realize the plot-holes I had in this 'oh-so-great plan' of mine.

"We need to keep an eye on it, but you do have a point Rouge. They are both potent opponents like I keep saying, with one of them have unbelievable straight even without the Master Emerald and the other having the power to create illusions. We need to keep them separate at all times, or else they would be too powerful to defeat. we would need to devise some type of teams."

"That might actually work kid. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could make the fight happen in two places, on the island another on ground. We can have Ace on the island since she is too weak to even think about harnessing the power of the Master Emerald. The only thing we have to be careful is with her illusions, so it will be tricky to try to tell reality from fantasy, so we should have those that are strong-minded on the island, and the others can deal with the other monster."

"So Knuckles can't be near the island? Got it."

"Hey! Why are you targeting me today?"

I bit lip in an attempt to not make myself laugh, but I couldn't help it. Their endless bickering was just too much. "No, actually Knuckles needs to be on the island because of the Master Emerald. I'll probably think of something later once we have everyone here, but for now, we can focus our attention on keeping the people safe." Rouge nodded in agreement, and so did Knuckles, I'm glad that this time he understood because I wasn't about to repeat myself.

"So, what about the chaos emeralds? Should we keep them together or separate them?"

"The premise is to keep the monster away from the Master Emerald, not the chaos emeralds. If anything, we use them against both of them to defeat them. The chaos emeralds and Amy are the most powerful weapon we have, so we have to use them both wisely. Remember, this is one of our only chances. Let's get it right this time."

"Come on S, are you still hung up on the thing with using Amy? She's not even that strong!" Rouge smacked Knuckles on the back of the head as soon as Knuckles said those words. I was personally planning to yell at him and then maybe punch him in the face, but the head-smack from Rouge works too. "Watch what you say, Knucky, or I swear I will beat your ass and not in a good way."

"Rouge, there's a kid here."

"Oh shush, since when have you had any dignity or self-respect!"

"What do you mean! I have both of those...things."

"Okay, what does dignity mean?"

Knuckles' face turned red, and he looked away from her, looking at me to continue before he embarrasses himself further. I had to swallow a giggle before continuing. "Yeah, Amy is pretty important since she is the only one who can defeat the beasts. Although she died before she could even join the fighting game, I know Amy could do it. She'll know how to when the time is right."

"How could you be sure, though? How do we know that Amy can do it? I mean, don't get me wrong. Amy and I have fought side-by-side for years, but she has never shown any great strengths. She is practically a kid just like you. So why should we count on one person to save everyone! Especially if that one person is one of the weakest among all of us!"

"Don't talk about Amy like that! Say another thing against that woman I will make sure to damage those vocal cords so severely that you won't be able to utter another word for the rest of your egotistical, pathetic life!"

Rouge said nothing but stare at me in disbelief. I thought she would surely snap at me for insulting her boyfriend, but all she did was smile at me. Did she agree with me?

"Rouge, aren't you going to say anything?!"

"Amy has gotten me through some rough winds, hun. I will defend that hedgehog's honor if it is the last thing I do. So you better watch your mouth before you have it ripped off by silver-quills over here."

I huffed out a nervous laugh before sitting back down, trying to calm myself before I actually hurt someone. Not to mention, give away my name. I don't want too many people to find these put about me. It's bad enough that Sonic knows, and I'm not too sure if I could even trust him with carrying that secret. So imagine telling that hot-headed blabbermouth and his really nice bat girlfriend who adores gossip? Yeah, I didn't think so.

"Amy is more powerful then you realize Knuckles. My father knew her well, and that is the reason I came looking for her first. I knew she would know what to do."

"I knew that your father is Sonic!"

"No! My father is not Sonic, so stop saying that! All I said was that my father was personal friends with Amy, and he knew her well enough to know that she was capable of amazing things. Something that you seem not to understand!"

"And who is this man that was so close to Amy, huh boy?"

"Shit."

-Sonic-

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was a sharp pain in my side. I clutched it tightly as I slowly picked myself off the ground.

"What happened to me?"

I rubbed my head, hoping the gentle strokes would lead me to the answers I wanted, but I got nothing but pain in return. It was then that I grew aware of my surroundings. I knew we were in one of the wrecked cities from the war, but this place was seriously **wrecked**. There were cars and holes everywhere, and patches of fresh ash and burns on the roads which I could only assume are from energy blasts.

_'Did I do this?'_

I didn't remember anything, which wasn't uncommon when I pass out after battles, but this felt different like my heart knew I had done something extremely wrong. The last thing I remember was the fight Silver and I had-

"Silver."

That word. No, that name left a bitter-sweet taste in my mouth. S's real name was Silver. But how did I know that?

_ "I am Silver the Hedgehog! Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose! I won't let you destroy my future or my family!" _

I was in my dark form, wasn't I? That's why couldn't remember anything.

**_"I wonder what I managed to fuck up this time."_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on Wattpad as @depressoexpresso15 (depressed_bean)!! Thanks for reading!!

-Shadow-

"Ugh, what happened?"

My head arose from the mahogany table and I let the feeling of complete grogginess overtook my body. My eyes were tired, but my body felt energized and relaxed. I was about to lean backward when I noticed the room I was in was empty.

"Where is Rose?"

Rose was always the first person on my mind ever since the mess of appearance of that idiot S. Not that she has never crossed my mind before his arrival and his ominous warning of future events, but the thoughts I have are much different than from before. And they are getting harder and harder to ignore.

I would be lying to myself if I said I did not have a jealous streak against the imbeciles she chooses to surround herself with. Especially for a certain silver-quilled hedgehog. The sheer thought of him and Rose together just brings chills up my spine. They are so alike in so many ways, and the only reason I'm so cold towards him is because I wish I was more like him.

Someone _kind_.

Someone _compassionate_.

Someone who _didn't_ try and destroy all the sacred and pure things of the world.

Someone that would catch the attention of _Amy Rose_.

I don't know why I did this to myself. Torturing myself with false allusions of being with her, not to mention hurting her by always distancing myself from her to keep my own sanity safe.

I may be inconsiderate, but I was never ignorant. Recently, however, the more I try and distance myself from her, the look on her face becomes more arduous for me to ignore. At first, it was easy because my feelings weren't as strong, but now they are getting so intense that I can't even think straight when I am around her.

I just want her to be happy, and I can only hope that one day she can be happy with me once the future is repaired and put in order.

The distinct sound of loud and familiar shouting interrupted my innermost private thoughts. I leaned my body slightly to the left to peep through the kitchen door. Sitting there on the living room couch was S, Knuckles, and Rouge. I rolled my eyes as the two idiots stood there, babbling nonsense to one another while Rouge tried her best to calm Knuckles down before he popped a vein in that empty head of his. I brought me slight comfort that the one ally I trust the most has changed for the better since our previous affiliations with Eggman's forces. She was no longer the gem-hungry, relentless bat that I met at Eggman's base. As we all aged since Eggman's war, she grew more civil and somewhat mature, not to mention more charismatic towards her new-found friends, especially when it comes to Amy. I could only dream that I could say the same for that red-headed boyfriend of hers. He stayed the same predictable and obnoxiously hot-headed echidna that I have known since our first meeting.

"No! My father is not Sonic, so stop saying that! All I said was that my father was personal friends with Amy, and he knew her well enough to know that she was capable of amazing things. Something that you seem not to understand!"

What did that silver-quilled bastard say?

I felt like my mind was on autopilot. I practically flung myself off my chair and rushed to the living room, trying my hardest not to make a single loud sound. I glared down at S as I loomed over him from behind the couch. The sheer sight of him made me grind my teeth in annoyance.

"And who is this man that was so close to Amy, huh boy?"

"Shit."

S turned towards me, a pitiful panic-filled expression on his face as if he was begging for me not to touch on the subject of his familial bonds. If he thinks a single facial expression is going to stop me from finding out what type of relationship this 'oh-so-mighty' father of his has with Rose, then he has another thing coming to him.

"Oh, Shadow! I didn't see you there. Uh, how does my father know Amy? Yeah, uh, he said that he met Amy during the war. He fought alongside everyone, people like Sonic and you! Yeah!"

S let out a pitiful laugh, and I raised a brow at him suspiciously. Why was he so damn nervous about answering a simple question?

"Dude, that was the most awkward thing I have ever heard. That's saying something since I hang around idiots all day."

I growled under my breath as I shifted my annoyance from S to Knuckles, who was proudly laughing at his previous statement.

"Mind repeating yourself, you red imbecile?"

Knuckles' laughter came to an abrupt stop as I watched the slight color drain from his face. I smirked in satisfaction. I watched him pathetically try to avoid my hardening gaze.

"Wow, Knuckles, I never thought you of all people would be afraid of someone like Shadow." S retorted, almost biting his tongue as he erupted in laughter.

"Hey! Don't think I'm done with you yet! I need a name! What is his name?"

S calmed down and composed himself. His smile fell into an almost emotionalist thin line, and his eyes grew weary with seriousness. I could feel my jealousy for this man I haven't even met grow with each passing second I do not get the answers I strive for. I knew that my uncontrollable rage and jealousy is just another reason that Rose would never love me the way that I love and adore her.

"I think you already know the answer to that Shadow. I made a promise to not only my father but to myself as well. I can't risk any more slip-ups when it comes to my life story. So, if you mind, I would like to drop the subject."

I averted my eyes from S in annoyance, at least I wanted to make myself believe it was annoyance. I was doing to it because I didn't want to admit that he was right, and I was doing him an inconvenience by pestering a subject that is personally his.

"I still think it's Sonic, but okay."

"IT'S NOT THAT BLUE BASTARD TRUST ME!"

Knuckles stifled a laugh at S who was slightly fuming with both anger and annoyance. I would be doing the same thing if I was in his place. I have spent less than an hour with the red-headed fool and I am already fed up with his demeanor.

"Woah, is everything alright?"

I turned around to see Rose, a bright look in her now rested emerald green eyes and a confused smiled on her delicate lips. I don't know what it is about her, but every time I lay eyes on her she gets more stunning than ever before. She made her way fully down the stairs before taking note of the uninvited house guest S dragged over.

"Oh, hello Rouge and Knuckles! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here! Did you let them in S?"

S rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I should have asked you first, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should have," I mumbled, earning a soft elbow hit from Amy. She looked at me, smiled innocently, and reverted her gaze back to Knuckles and Rouge. I said nothing and instead crossed my arms in disprovable. I knew I couldn't say anything to her, not that I minded. Rose always had a way of calming my anger down which I am very thankful for. She has been the one who has truly changed me for the better, and I know I would not be the hedgehog I am today if it wasn't for her. 

If only Rose knew the effect she has on me. 

"No, it's alright S. It's not like they're strangers or anything."

Her smile. That's a sight I will never get tired of seeing. I found myself gazing at her lips, imagining how sweet and soft they are.

With my known luck, I would probably never get to experience that delightful feeling.

"Hun, you look amazing! New sleep schedule?"

Rose smiled brightly as Rouge approached her, engulfing her in what seemed to be a bone-crushing hug. I swore I heard Rose's breath hitch as Rouge wrapped her arms around her. As Rouge released her grasp, Rose let out the cutest giggle. I swear, what has this pink-quilled hedgehog doing to me? My mind is spewing idiotic terms such as 'cute'. Never in my years have I ever imagined I would do such a thing. Yet, no matter how much it hurts my pride to admit, I seems natural, and I know I wouldn't mind saying to her that she is 'cute'. I really have fallen hard for her, haven't I? My face began to grow hot and I looked away from the rest of the group as Rose continued talking. 

_'I calm yourself down you moron! You are going to make a fool of yourself around her!'_

The urge to rack myself upside the head for acting inconsiderate was going stronger, but Rose's honey-sweet voiced brought me out of that mindset before I could act on anything. 

"Actually yes, I do! It feels so nice to finally get some more sleep. Anyways, did you guys want anything? I have some iced tea brewed and ready in the fridge if you all want."

"Oh! Shoot some iced tea Amy! I have no idea how you do it, but your iced tea taste amazing!"

"Do you want any Shadow, Rouge, S?" Amy exclaimed, pointing at us as she said our individual names.

"No thanks hun, I'm not thirsty."

"No, give her some too. She says she's not thirsty and then she steals some of my tea." Knuckles retorted, earning a childish glare from Rouge.

"Hey! No one asked for you to speak for me Knucky."

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes for you Rouge. Shadow, do you want some? S?"

"Iced tea?" S looked at Rose with questions and confusion. Rose gave S a small head tilt in return. Don't tell me this idiot does not know what iced tea is.

"Is that something that doesn't exist in the future S?" Knuckles shot his head S' and Rose's direction, clearly intrigued when the conversation turned to iced tea.

"I've never heard of it. Is it like a beverage or something?"

Knuckles let out a laugh, and Rose rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. I felt a ponder of sympathy for the boy. Was the future that misconstrued that small, seemingly insignificant things such as iced tea disappeared out of existence? Buried under the rubble left from the war that the S' future is stuck in?

"Yes, it is. Have you ever heard of tea?"

"No, I haven't. What is it?"

"Tea is a type of drink. You normally drink it hot, but you can also drink it cold. There are different kinds of tea like fruit tea, herbal-based tea, green tea, black tea, and the list just goes on. They come in these little pouches that you put in water for a couple of minutes and then you have tea. I'm guessing there is no such thing as tea in the future, huh S?"

"To be completely honest with you Amy, the only drinks available in the future are water, milk, fruit juice, and alcohol."

"What? You've gotta be pulling my leg here! Okay, so I know I said I wasn't sure about helping you fix your future, but now it is like an obligation to me if it means preserving my favorite drinks!"

"Wow, you are so noble Knucky. Helping save thousands of people in the name of iced tea."

S sighed and tried to shrug off the red bastards comment, but I could tell he was suffering. I knew that S himself was not to blame. He was born into a mess of a future. Who knows how many other essential things he has not seen or tried, and here we are in the present taking those things for granted.

"Well, you definitely have to try it now S. I promise it will be refreshing."

S just smiled and nodded, agreeing with Rose.

"I'm guessing you want one as well Shadow?"

I smirked at her, as her smile grew bigger. She is the only person who knows about my love for tea. She said nothing as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you also have a limited amount of food in the future too."

"Eh, depends on what your definition of 'limited' means. There are very few businesses left in the future, and most of them are disguised as houses to not raise any suspicion from the enemies. My father said there used to be a variety of fast food places before the war started, but now the only thing that is considered 'fast food' sandwiches from the secret deli-shop and the pizza place that is practically right next to my house."

"Wait, so you never had a burger? Or a hot dog? Or Chinese food?"

"I've had hot dogs before, but not the others. This present is just filled with surprises." S let out a sad chuckle, as his shoulders slumped sadly. Maybe I was too harsh on this kid.

Then again, when am I not harsh on people who attempt to build any type of relationship with me.

It took me a year to consider having a normal conversation with Rouge, so one could only imagine how I feel about creating new bonds with strangers.

"Teatime!" Rose's songlike voice filled my ears with nothing but pleasurable delight. Her smiled consumed her face as she walked in with a tray of cold, light magenta iced tea with several blueberries dancing through the cold liquid. Blueberry tea was one of the first varieties of tea that Rose introduced me to. Now I have an uncontrollable fondness for indigo-colored fruit.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ran out of lemon tea the other day, so I just made blueberry instead. I hope you all like it." Rose went around the room, passing out glasses to everyone. She was always kind and hospitable like that. She could have easily let the drinks on the coffee table and made us go and retrieve one of the glasses, but she chooses to pass them out. It is probably my mind overanalyzing every single kind thing that Rose does, but I can't help but admire these little traits about her.

"Well, here goes nothing." S took a sip, and his eyes widened as gulped the tea down.

"Wow! This is so good Amy! This is probably the best tea I have ever drunk!"

"S, this is the only tea you have tried."

"And that makes it great by default!"

The room burst out in laughter, excluding myself, of course. This childish humor is beyond my taste. Rose giggle was the only thing I admire, and I admit it, it was the only thing that made me smile.

"You're too much S." I watched as Rose pet S gentle, and I gritted my teeth in rage and jealous as the silver-quilled bastard practically melted at her touch. I had to literally bit my tongue to ensure that I don't lash out, nor do I say something that I would soon regret.

The last thing I want to do is hurt Rose more.

-Silver-

My mother's touch was comforting, and I couldn't help but lean into it. It was soft and gentle, the true definition of a mother's touch. It was enough to make me want to cry, but I knew better than to shed tears right now.

From behind me, I could feel my father watching me attentively. I wouldn't call it creepy, but it is nothing short of awkward and intimidating. But behind those menacing glares are a deep pool of mixed emotions for me.

**Anger.**

**Jealously.**

**Sympathy.**

**Pity.**

I never believed that my father, in this present, would ever feel hateful towards me. I sensed his dislike of me from the start, and at first, I tried to ignore it, but the reality of the matter is genuinely starting to sink in. He hates me, all because he thinks I am romantically after my mother.

The only thing getting me through this is the satisfaction of knowing that he will most likely feel stupid when he finds out who my parents are.

I took another sip of the delicious tea my mother prepared. I was one of the best things my tastebuds have ever got into contact with. Surely this drink is on my top 3 list of favorite drinks, right behind chocolate milk and my aunt Cream's strawberry lemonade.

"Shoot! I almost forgot! S, Tails called me and asked that he wanted to see you about the shelters. Ugh, I'm so sorry."

"Huh? He wants to see me?" I nearly spit out my drink. Ever since our last meeting, I thought he would hold some type of resentment towards me after refusing to let him know about our family connection and letting him know about the 'power of time travel.' It did bring a slight smile to my face that uncle Tails wanted to see me on his own terms.

"Does that surprise you? It was your idea to have him build the shelters S."

"No, it's not that. Um, did he ever move his lab, or is it still the same old one in the garage his garage?"

"No, he never wants to move from there. He said something about having a 'spiritual connection' with it. But that's just Tails for you." My mother shrugged as I gulped down the rest of the tea as fast as I could. After placing the glass down, I got up and rushed for the door.

"Bye everyone, I'll see you later."

"Bye S, just be careful and try not to get lost. Because then Shadow will have to go find you."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't worry! I will!" I shouted back before closing the door. The afternoon sun was inviting and warm, not to mention the sweet smell of fruit in the air. I quickly rushed down the street to Tails' home, feeling the breeze against my excited face as I pick up the pace. I never really got a chance to have a casual conversation with him, and I hoped with everything I had that we were able to. He doesn't know how much his words mean to me.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the same garage shed I used to visit when I was a kid. My gloved hand touched the ridges of the metal door and I held back tears as I reminisced in the memories I had of this place. However, those with pure joy kept being tainted by my uncle's and aunt's dead eyes.

_'I could have done something, but I didn't. Why didn't I scream?'_

"S? Is that you?" I turned around and saw my uncle Tails twirling a wrench between his fingers with the confidence that it would not slip out of his hands.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for not coming sooner, I was too busy trying tea for the first time."

"It's no problem. I'm guessing Amy is as hospitable as ever. How is it in the past? Way less destroyed, I'm guessing."

"As depressing as it may sound, you'd be right. I remember being her so many times. The door to your lab was worn and burnt, now, it's glossy and almost like-new." I looked my head back slightly to look back at the door, as stupid as it felt, I knew that door was apart of my life, a life that was torn away from me because of war.

"Well, I got news then. It was hard to find a remote and clean area away from here, but nothing is impossible with my brains. The shelters you wanted are done and ready to be moved into. There is running gas, water, and electricity that will last more than enough to time to outlive a battle. It's as spacious as a standard home so essential and sentimental items can be stored. If someone in Amy's neighborhood wants to move their whole house in one of these puppies, I recommend they start now."

"Wow, it sounds like you really outdid yourself, Tails. Is the area far from here?"

Tails stopped twirling the wrench, and instead, he gave it a slight toss upwards and clutched it in his hands as soon as it hit his palm. "About an hour walk from Amy's neighborhood. I didn't know how far you wanted it, so I ensured it was far from the city's outskirts."

I sighed and smiled a little. I didn't know it would be so far away from my mother's home. I knew that convincing the people would be hard, but I know it will be harder now since the place is so far away. Tails' noticed my discomfort and pointed the wrench at my chest.

"Don't worry too much S. I know most of Amy's neighbors are understanding people and would do anything to protect themselves and their families. Plus, they have cars so it won't be too hard or too far from here. I guess I should just ask if it is essential for them to move every single thing from their homes."

I shifted my eyes around, trying to think of the answer. I wasn't even a thought when the two villains attacked my mother's neighborhood, but from my father's journals, I know that it killed everyone but my mother when they first attacked. He wrote that her home was completely destroyed, and he found her buried an injured. How everyone else was killed is a mystery.

"I think essential and sentimental items should be enough. I don't exactly know how everyone died if their homes were completely intact when they attacked. My father only wrote so much in the journals he kept."

Tails raised his eyebrow as he turned his heel to open his workshop. "As someone who craves knowledge, I recommend you refrain from letting bringing up your father. Knowing me, I would try to find context clues about who he is."

I clenched my teeth and let out my hitched breath. I tend to underestimate my uncle's intelligence and his love for puzzles. He desperately craves to know who my parents are and how they are related to him. The more I bring them up and describe them to him, the more clues he has to discover who they are. Hopefully, I don't slip up too much.

"Sorry, I'll try to be careful." I gave out an awkward laugh as I walked into the workshop with him. Nothing stood out at me at first, and it looked nothing like the workshop I grew up in. But, my smile soon fell as I saw a shiny metal box in the far corner of the room. My heart wrenched, and I couldn't bear to look at it. The ponder of guilt inside me was growing and it was becoming too much to bear.

"I got the keys locked up somewhere in here. We can go and hand them out now if you want. Maybe some are even to move in right away. The sooner we confront them, the better, right?"

I snapped my gaze away from the box and nodded my head uneasily. I could feel that he took notice, and I could feel the worry arise within him. It made me feel nice that he worried about me, but I couldn't tell what he wanted to say to me. Curse these uneasy powers of mine.

"You seem uneasy here. Does it bring back old memories?"

"Terrible ones. I would spend most of my childhood days in here with you and Cream. It's strange to be here again. I thought I was ready, but I guess I was wrong." I looked away and hugged myself. Tails grew near me, and the feeling of him putting his hand on his shoulder was loving and warm.

"I'm not good with these types of things, but I really am sorry. I didn't know this place had that much on an effect on you. I didn't know _I_ had that much of an effect on you."

The smile I managed to fake was convincing enough to get his hand off me. Not that I didn't respect his touch, but I don't think I'll be able to handle it. He was practically my second father, one that I saw dead and said nothing about. To this day, I haven't uttered a word about what I saw, and I know it will only cause pain to those who knew these two if I were to tell the trauma I feel about their brutal deaths. The only thing I can do now is avenge the fallen and hope that I can bring justice to the family those two took away from me.

"I appreciate that Tails, thank you. Let's not dwindle on this, alright? If you want, we can try to convince Amy's neighbors to hightail it out of there and into the safe-homes you built."

Tails said nothing to me and gave me a thumbs-up as he searched for the various keys to the houses he built.

Hopefully, this doesn't go as bad as I think I will.

-Sonic-

I walked around Amy's neighborhood, hanging my head down low in slight shame. I could have killed him. I had the power to erase him from the future and prevent Amy and Shadow from having him in the first place.

Yet, I felt his power, he was holding back a lot more than he realized. He more than capable of hurting me, maybe even killing me, but he chose not to.

Why? Because we are family? Because he knew I could hurt him as well?

Families a stupid excuse not to fight back, especially if I was so willing to take his life if he gave me a chance.

_'Ugh! This is so stupid! Why do I always have to react to my jealous impulse! Amy gave me several chances when we were younger, but my pride was too big to accept any of her affections. Even if I know who Silver is, and what happened to him as a child, I still love her. But what gets me angry the most is that I feel guilty about everything!'_

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as I continued to Amy's house, now stomping in the utter frustration that I feel.

_'I've never felt guilty after any physical fight, no matter who it was with. I have never regretted anything I have done if it meant I could knock some sense into someone or feel of immense thrill whenever I could test my abilities even if it was for a couple of seconds. I didn't feel that this time. I got no thrill from fighting Silver, and I don't even remember all of it in truth. Only fragments like the words he said to me, how he was able to maneuver his powers in an attempt to hurt me, and the way his skin felt when I was hitting him. Most of all, I remember how his eyes looked when he was helpless on the ground, not even holding his arms up to defend himself, and not even raising a finger to hit me in return.'_

"Why didn't he just hit me!"

I heard shuffling from around the corner of the block I was walking on and in a blind panic, I jumped into the yard left the white picket fence to hide my body from the people about to pass by.

"Did you hear something Tails?"

Although I couldn't see them, I recognized his voice. The same voice that taunted me with guilt all night. Why is he walking right after the beating he took from me?

"And more importantly, what the hell is Tails doing with that silver bastard?"

-Silver-

I know he's here, I heard the sound of his voice and the guilt-filled remorse that was strung in his words. Yet, I couldn't sense him or feel his thoughts in my head.

"Hear what?"

"For a smart guy, you sure miss the smallest details Tails."

"Hey, leave me and my observations alone!" I chuckled as he punched my arm with no force what-so-ever.

"Aw, cheer up Tails! At least in the future, you can punch people way stronger than that!"

The glare Tails gave me did not erase the teasing grin on my face. When I was a kid, he would always make fun of me, especially for my height. I was a late grower, so he would call me 'sprout' and 'midge.' But just because I was a short kid didn't mean I didn't pack a punch. One of the happiest memories I have in the workshop was accidentally punching him towards a wall. Although my uncle was one of the strongest men left in the future and capable of handling his own, nothing was able to prepare him for the punch I hit him with. The fact that I was able to hit him with that much force even surprised me.

Uncle Tails never called me 'short' after that. Instead, he began to train me. My father was severely against it, but after a talk with my uncle and aunt, his mind changed. I never found out what was able to convince him, and I guess I will never know.

"This is bad, we haven't been able to convince a single person!" Tails said as we both walked up the short amount of steps to reach the last house of Amy's neighborhood.

"Have some confidence Tails! Maybe we can convince this one! And if we have them by our side, we can have them convince the rest of the neighborhood."

"We should have just had Amy do this, she is so much better with people than us."

"You're not wrong, but I don't want to put more pressure on her than I already have. She is going to be the one to save us all."

Tails simply nodded, but I can feel the doubt in his mind and heart. Many people in this past have known my mother and have seen what she is capable of and more, yet, they still doubt that she is an exceptional fighter. In my father's journal, he had written that they would spare with one another during the war with Eggman. My father cherished those moments more than anything, and I know he would do anything to get those moments back. He knew her strengths, and he would never doubt my mother's abilities even if it hurt his pride.

Tails knocked on the door, and within seconds, a frantic, Fusha cat-haired woman opened the door with two children clutching at her feet. I blankly blinked at her while Tails looked at me and nodded.

"Hello ma'am, we are sorry to bother you, but we must inform you that you have to leave this resistance for the safety of you and your family. Move all your essential and sentiment belongings into your assigned safe-house within the month. Thank you for your cooperation."

"For my cooper-what? Young man, we have children in this household, we need to stay here. I've heard from the other neighbors that you have been bothering them with your superstition and such, but the war ended seven years ago. We are at peace, so if you please, leave us in peace as well!"

Before Tails can react, the door loudly shut in front of us. Tails stomped his foot and grunted in frustration, holding his hand on top of his head in complete anger.

"S! Just tell them you're from the future and that everyone here is going to die if they don't move out of their houses!"

"What part of 'not everyone can know' do you not understand?"

"It's not that risky! They aren't fighters! Just tell them you are the future, show them you watch! They'll have to believe you then!"

"What? I can't dot that! Not only will that bring panic and fear on all of these people, but then they'll think I'm crazy weird."

"You already are! You have nothing to lose, S!"

"Yes, I do. My dignity!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

I kicked around a rock that was in front of the woman's door before meeting Tails' gaze again.

"Brute force?" I shrugged, and in turn, he sighed. "I'll go find Rouge and Knuckles. Do you know where they are?"

"There at Amy's place. If your lucky, Shadow might help you too." I cheekily smiled, and he elbowed me slightly. "Yeah, I won't need the luck to get to him, I'll need a miracle."

"I have a feeling that isn't necessary."

** -Short Time Skip- **

"That was pretty impressive how you were able to convince Shadow to help us. I thought it was impossible to get him to do anything!"

I smirked and widened my arms in emphases. "See? What did I tell you? I am a very persuasive person."

"Shut your trap you buffoon! I didn't come here to listen to you take all the credit for my help."

"Oh? Then who convinced Shadow, S?" I looked towards my father as he turned away, I felt the embarrassment seep up inside him, and his cheeks were now red. "Just be quiet." I chuckled as he left to yell and help other people move items into their vehicles.

"I should probably go help them to speed up the process. Maybe you should get Amy so she can help us too."

"Yeah, I was planning on heading there anyway."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, but I have a feeling someone I don't want talking to her is going to get near her. I can't let that happen." Tails tilted his head in confusion as he raised his hand questionably. "In that case, shouldn't you tell Shadow or Rouge to help with that? Don't get me wrong, I know you care about her and everything, but I know she trusts them more." I looked away, not saying anything I turn my body to walk.

"Do me a favor and don't tell them about this. I have to do something important, and I would appreciate it if it were to be kept secret. I'll be back as soon as you know it."

"If it's secret information about the future, I understand. Just hurry before Shadow starts to ask questions and threaten me when I don't tell you where you are." I nodded and sprinted my way over to my mother's home.

I just hope he isn't already there.

-Third Person-

Sonic knocked on the door of Amy's impatiently, nervousness ticking at his heart. His first instinct when he felt this much guilt was to talk to Amy. She was the only one capable of making him feel at ease, not to mention her great advice was always helpful to rely on. Sonic was practically biting on his gloved fingers when Amy opened the door.

"Oh Sonic," Amy smiled sweetly as she moved over to let Sonic in. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Come in, I have some blueberry iced tea if you want some."

Sonic entered quietly, his hand fidgeting from the nerves he felt. Usually, he was able to control the feelings he had for her, he has been doing it for years, but after the fight he had with Silver it was as if his nerves were out of control.

_'Get a grip man! No one knows you're here so there is nothing to worry about. Just tell her everything you need to and then get on your way.'_

Meanwhile, Silver managed to catch a glimpse at Sonic as he entered Amy's house. Silver felt his eyes widen and glow when the door closed. Even from where he was standing, Silver could feel the nervousness pondering that Sonic's heart and mind was filled with. However, he couldn't find any indication of why he was so jittery.

"He better no do what I think he is going to do!"

There was so much information that Sonic could tell his mother.

_'He can expose my real name, or how she is my mother, and Shadow is my father! Or even worse, that blue bastard can tell my mother that he has always loved her and plead his sap story how he was so blinded with his over-confidence and failed attempts of making her jealous that he can't take it anymore and he has to confess! This is a complete disaster! She is already insecure about Shadow actually likely her and Sonic can possibly win her over! I have to stop this.'_

Silver began to panic as he paced on the sidewalk in front of Amy's house. If anyone were to see him, they would deem him insane, and he wouldn't blame them.

"What do I do? I can't let him say anything that would hurt my future! Or my father for that matter. I need to get inside! If Sonic sees me, we would have to fight again and-" My voice trailed off. I hated the feeling of having to fight him. It didn't feel right having to defend myself against the only uncle I have left in the future, not to mention the pain of knowing that someone from my own family wanted me dead by his own hands. "I need to stop this!"

Silver clenched his eyes in frustration when out of nowhere, he felt his body become stiff yet light at the same time. He felt nauseous as he opened his eyes and saw he was in his mother's kitchen. Silver looked at the teal aura shimmering off of his body as it began to disappear.

_'How did I get here? Did I just-?'_

"I teleported." Silver's voice was quiet, and he had a proud smile on his face as he sunk to the floor. He then snapped out of his state of awe and forced himself into a state of seriousness. He needs to know why Sonic was there, and what he was going to say before intervening.

In the living room, Sonic sipped his iced tea in silence as Amy watched him gleefully. She couldn't remember the last time she was alone with him, and the possibility of having a heart-to-heart conversation excited her.

"How's everything going with Sally? I'm sure you're excited for the wedding, right?"

A bit of hurt was felt in Sonic's chest at the mention of Sally's name. He didn't want to come here to talk about Sally, he came to confess. He needed to make everything right, the way things were meant to be. Amy was meant to be with him, and he would do anything to have her.

"I meant it when I said I was happy for you. If this was seven years ago, I would be furious and demanding that you break up with Sally and marry me instead," Amy giggled and took a breath before continuing. "Looking back on it, I'm glad you rejected me all for all those years. I feel like I wouldn't be a good match for you. But you and Sally are something else. I've never seen you so happy before. It's nice to see you happy."

Sonic set the now empty glass of iced tea on the table. Her words felt bittersweet against Sonic's eardrums. He appreciated them, but he never wanted to hear them again.

_'Family. I'm nothing but a brother to her, am I?'_

Sonic bit his lip anxiously and Amy stared at him with great question in her eyes. Meanwhile, Silver stayed crouched down out of view of the two. His teeth were slightly clenched as he attempted to regain his composure. He could feel the undying love that Sonic feels for Amy and the longingness he feels to tell her.

_'I'm ready to pounce on you the moment you even mention loving her Sonic. My uncle or not, I will defend myself and my father.'_

"You know, I'm jealous." Sonic raised his eyebrow at Amy who was avoiding his gaze and twiddling with her fingers.

"You are? Of who?" Sonic felt his heartbeat rush and his cheek grow slightly hot.

_'Was she jealous of Sally? Does she love me too? Is this...what I think it is?'_

"Of you silly," Amy giggled and poked Sonic on the nose. "Seeing you so happy with the person you love, and them being happy and loving you back. I wish I had that with him."

"With who?"

Amy blushed and set her hands firmly in her lap. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for Shadow, mostly out of fear of how they would react. She didn't want to hear any criticism of her choice of who she loves. She dreaded a repeat of what happened when she had a crush on Sonic. She would get harshly teased and criticized by her friends to the point she would cry herself to sleep at night. There was no way she was going to relive that now.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to hate me?"

Sonic blinked at her works and chuckled loudly. Amy punched him on the arm softly and crossed her arms to declare her annoyance with him.

"Sorry Ames but," Sonic moved closer to her and caressed her left cheek with his hand. "I could never hate you. Please, tell me who it is."

Amy grew slightly uncomfortable with his touch, especially since he was going to marry her best friend in the near future. She moved herself away from Sonic which made him remove his hand from her face.

_'Damn, I made her uncomfortable didn't I?'_

Silver had no idea what was going on. All he knew is that his uncle did something to his mother to make her feel uneasy and conflicted. A number of things ran in his mind, and he wanted neither of them to be true.

_'One more wrong move and you done Sonic. I don't care if my mother is in the room or not, I won't be holding anything back this time.'_

**_"I love Shadow."_ **


End file.
